Les nouveaux Aventuriers: Tome 1 Héritage
by Capitain Quark
Summary: 20 ans après les aventures de Grunlek, Shinddha, Bob et Théo, nos aventuriers ont recueillis un enfant qui est censé, selon une prophétie, rétablir l'équilibre entre le monde de l'Ether et le monde des vivants. Suivez les aventures d'Aether et de ses trois compagnons qui auront pour lourde tâche d'annoncer le retour des aventuriers, et d'affronter une menace encore obscure.
1. Taverne de la petite fille et du bouclie

**Salut à tous c'est ma première fanfiction d'Aventures et ma première fanfiction tout court ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. Le scénario se passe 20 ans après aventures. Ce chapitre est surtout pour poser la situation et els personnages. Il y a donc pas mal de texte, de description et pas beaucoup d'actions. Mais rassurez-vous, il y en aura dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai prévu de faire durer ce fic sur pas mal de chapitres même je ne préfère pas m'étendre là-dessus. Je ne m'avancerai pas non plus sur les moments de parutions, je préfère me concentrer sur le fait de faire une bonne histoire, cohérente et logique qui fasse honneur à la merveilleuse série qu'est Aventures ! J'espère que mon chapitre vous plaira. ^^**

Le village de Mordin était un village presque inconnu du Cratère. Seulement habité par quelques dizaines de personnes, ses habitants vivaient surtout de leurs propre jardin et culture, ils ne faisaient que rarement des affaires avec les villages voisins et ne se préoccupent guère des engeances politiques de la région. Autrement dit, ce village est presque inconnu du peuple du Cratère. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans leurs terres à part peut-être une petite taverne présente aux abords de la ville. Les habitants y allaient après leurs journées dans leurs jardins ou quelques travaux et buvaient de toute leur soif, c'est comme ça que malgré le peu d'habitants dans ce village, la taverne réussissait à prospérer.

Le matin venait tout juste de lever le bout de son nez que la taverne Mordinoise se leva. Cinq personnes en tout travaillaient dans cette taverne.

Le premier était le cuisinier, Grunlek Von Krayn un nain au visage bourru, la peau blanche et une ossature solide. Il était aussi apprécié pour sa convivialité que pour sa bonne bouffe, même si son bras mécanique avait quelque peu interpellé les villageois, ils se fit vite accepter par la petite communauté.

Il y avait ensuite le serveur qui enflammait à lui tout seul l'ambiance de la taverne et buvait au moins autant que ses clients. Il était connu pour raconter des histoires incroyables autour du feu qui semblait prendre vie sous ses récits épiques. Il se prénommait Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, ce qui était bien trop long pour ses compagnons et lui-même qui l'appelaient simplement Bob. Pris souvent habillé en robe et privilégiant le rouge, ses habits contrastaient avec la simplicité des Mordinois.

La troisième personne était un barman des plus apprécié du nom de Shinddha Kory c'est lui qui préparait toutes les boissons demandées par les clients, ses bières étaient particulièrement aimées par les villageois qui étaient faites maison par lui-même et Grunlek. Il avait des cheveux noirs et fins lui arrivant à mi- épaule, des yeux d'un noir perçant et une peau blanche munie de reflets bleutés attisant souvent les regards. Son visage est la plupart du temps fermé ce qui rebuta les villageois qui s'aperçurent vite de la gentillesse de l'homme derrière le masque.

L'avant dernier membre de cette taverne est un paladin de la lumière, Théo de Silverberg. Toujours muni de son épaisse armure de plaque forgée dans les églises de la lumière, le paladin aidait surtout la taverne lorsque des travaux étaient nécessaire. Même s'il participait parfois à l'activité de la taverne, il était souvent parti en vadrouille ou pour simplement trouver des occupations autres que cette taverne. Malgré sa présence rare lorsque la taverne battait son plein, Théo revendiqua tout de même le rôle de videur/garde du corps de la taverne, travail presque inutile puisque les seuls clients de cette taverne étaient les villageois qui ne faisaient pas grand chahut. Malgré ça il restait au-devant de la porte, regardant de son visage dur les villageois en train de s'amuser goulument et essayant de repérer le moindre mouvement réprobateur. Théo une des cheveux noirs et courts avec une courte barbe. Son visage dur et son air inquisitorial ont de quoi faire reculer n'importe qui mais les Mordinois découvrirent que l'homme était très serviable et aidait souvent les villageois lorsqu'ils étaient dans un besoin urgent ou une situation dangereuse, à sa manière, certes, mais son aide est tout de même appréciée des villageois. Il fallait juste ne pas s'en faire un ennemi, c'est tout.

Le dernier de cette joyeuse bande était un jeune homme âgé de 20 ans qui se nommait Aether, le visage légèrement pâle, des yeux vert émeraude et des cheveux blonds en brosse avec une fine musculature tirée de ses nombreux travaux dans la taverne, il ne laissait pas indifférent les adolescentes du village. Le jeune homme aidait un peu partout où il le pouvait et était élevé depuis son enfance par le quatuor s'occupant de la taverne. Il était d'un naturel calme et était connu pour être pragmatique jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Le premier à se lever fut Grunlek qui commençait déjà à nettoyer la taverne de toutes les saletés qu'avaient engendrés ces jours de beuveries. Ses muscles étaient encore endoloris de la veille, il n'avait pas arrêté de travailler pendant toute la soirée et il était éreinté. Après quelques minutes à essayer de laver le sol malgré la fatigue il s'aperçut que le jeune homme était levé, ses cheveux en brosse coiffés parfaitement et des habits noirs aux légères touches d'argents mettant en valeur sa peau légèrement bronzée en valeur. C'est Aether lui-même qui faisait ses vêtements, le Quatuor ignorait comment il avait pu acquérir de telles compétences. Comme le lui avait appris Bob, le jeune homme avait une allure parfaite dès le matin, le jeune garçon leva le nez et vit le nain au bras mécanique en train de travailler vainement, puis, le garçon lui fit un grand sourire comme tous les matins.

-Alors, commença Aether. On ne tient plus le coup ?

Le nain sourit à la réprimande de son garçon et lui fit un signe de la main :

-Tiens, répondit Grunlek. Viens donc m'aider au lieu de dire des bêtises. Et va donc chercher Shin qu'il puisse nous aider lui aussi.

Aether commença à ranger les chaises et les tables pour permettre à Grunlek et lui de laver le sol.

-Je crois qu'il est parti dehors, expliqua le garçon. En tout cas, il n'est pas dans son lit.

-Il aurait pu tout de même nous aider, grommela Grunlek.

-Tu sais comment il est, fit Aether. Il aime profiter de la nature, c'est comme ça.

-Et manger des pommes, renchérit le nain.

-Et manger des pommes, répéta le jeune homme en riant à moitié. C'est vrai.

Grunlek connaissait bien le lien puissant que Shinddha avait avec la nature et il ne lui en voulait pas de s'échapper comme ça de temps en temps. Lui-même avait parfois besoin de temps à lui pour se vider l'esprit. Et puis ce n'était pas bien grave, il y avait Aether. Grunlek n'aurait jamais cru avoir la responsabilité d'élever un jeune homme pendant près de 20 ans. Il y avait bien eu Vendis avant, mais la situation était différente. Au début, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec Aether, il se demandait ce qu'il devait lui apprendre et ce qu'il ne devait pas. Ce qu'il devait faire en présence d'Aether ou pas. Ou bien encore ce qu'il devait manger ou non. Il s'était compliqué la vie à essayer de donner à cet enfant la meilleure éducation possible pendant quelques années et s'aperçut au final que tout cela ne rimait à rien. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour faire de lui un homme bien, et ça suffira. Après ces 20 ans à élever Aether, il était quand même plutôt fier de ce que lui et ses compagnons ont fait de lui. Le garçon était travailleur et respectueux envers tout le monde, il prenait ses décisions avec pragmatisme et bon sens et avait même appris l'éthique royale/noble avec un sérieux exemplaire, Grunlek avait même réussi à lui faire apprendre la forge pour laquelle Aether avait un talent non négligeable.

Le nain regarda de nouveau son garçon qui était en train de récurer le sol avec une brosse, il vit dans ses yeux émeraude une petite étincelle d'espièglerie qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, le nain se prit une éclaboussure d'eau dans la figure. Pendant quelque seconde, le choc du froid le fit rester muet, puis il regarda Aether qui avait un petit regard malicieux.

-C'était pour être sûr que tu sois réveillé, se contenta de dire le jeune homme.

Le nain riposta en éclaboussant Aether avec le seau d'eau qui était par terre. Malheureusement, l'effet ne fut pas réellement celui escompté. En effet, Grunlek y été un peu trop fort et le pauvre Aether était trempé des pieds à la tête. Le jeune homme fut dans le même état de béatitude que le nain lors de sa première éclaboussure. Aether regarda Grunlek qui lui rendit son sourire malicieux.

-Ah on veut jouer à ça on monsieur le cuisinier ? demanda Aether. Je te préviens tu vas le regretter.

Après ça, le travail consistant à récurer le parquet de la taverne se transforma en bataille d'eau qui fit autant rire Aether que Grunlek. Décidément le nain se sentait vraiment bien dans cette taverne.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Sinddha se détendait tranquillement dans les bois aux alentours de Mordin. Assis en tailleur sur une branche élevé d'un chêne, profitant du calme de la nature. Il aimait ces petits moments à lui ou il pouvait réfléchit à tout ce qu'il voulait. En face, on peut apercevoir plusieurs cibles de tir à l'arc disséminées un peu partout dans 300 mètre aux alentours, certains dans des endroits très difficiles d'accès. Certaines cibles avaient des flèches plantées, toutes en plein milieu de la cible. Le tir à l'arc détendait Shin d'une manière que lui-même ne pouvait expliquer, il supposa que c'était la concentration nécessaire à de tels tirs qui lui donnait cette impression de détente. Mais le faisait aussi pour une autre raison : il devait absolument se mettre à niveau. En effet, Aether devenait meilleur de jour en jour, ces dernières semaines il réussissait même à toucher des cibles que même Shinddha avait du mal à toucher. Le demi élémentaire ne pouvait pas le nier, le garçon était un excellent archer. Comme Grunlek, l'Archer ne savait pas vraiment comment s'occuper d'Aether au début de son éducation. Il avait essayé de se rappeler de l'éducation que lui avait donnés ses parents mais abandonna vite l'idée. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de se rappeler de ses parents, les corps mutilés de ceux-ci lui revenait en mémoire. Shin apprenait tout ce qui pouvait servir à Aether, il lui avait principalement appris le tir à l'arc, après tout c'est tout ce qu'il savait faire venant d'un clan d'archers. Mais il essaya tout de même de lui enseigner les valeurs qui étaient importantes pour lui, il lui enseigna tout ce qu'il savait sur les élémentaires et les créatures magiques ou non qu'il eût rencontrés, il essaya aussi de lui apprendre la vie en nature avec un succès moindre, en effet, le jeune homme semblait plus intéressé par la lecture des bouquins que par la vie en nature. Mais malgré la non-motivation d'Aether pour ce sujet, il le suivit avec sérieux et respect, le membre du clan Kory devait au moins admettre cela.

Shinddha continua de jouer avec une pomme dans les mains, il l'avait presque finie et pensait déjà à celle qu'il mangera plus tard. Ayant les pensées ailleurs, il regarda le ciel et remarqua de gros nuages d'orages annonçant surement une pluie torrentielle.

 _Je ferais mieux de rentrer_ , pensa Shin. _Les autres doivent m'attendre._

Il continua de manger sa pomme, puis, une fois finie, la lança en l'air et l'expédia sur une cible avec une flèche de glace. Il sauta de son arbre avec l'agilité d'un félin puis disparut dans les ténèbres…

* * *

Théo commençait à en avoir marre de ces conneries. Ça faisait déjà une heure que Théo était sur le toit d'une maison d'un des habitants, en train d'essayer de réparer la charpente de la maison. Ce n'était pas le travail en soi qui le dérangeait, il faisait exactement le même travail à la taverne et ça e le dérangeait aucunement. Non, ce qu'il détestait, c'est la personne qu'avait demandé ce travail. C'était un homme d'environ quarante ans qui se prenait pour le roi du village alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit arriviste qui ne connaissait rien à rien. Chaque fois qu'il voyait ce type, il avait envie de lui péter la bouche. Même si depuis ces 20 années Théo a réussi à maitriser quelque peu sa colère et son impatience, il lui arrivait quelques fois de perdre patience, surtout en présence de ce type.

Après avoir fini de réparer la charpente du bois il entendit dire en bas :

-Alors ? T'as bientôt fini ? Ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire autre chose au lieu de te voir travailler.

 _Bordel_ , pensa le Paladin. _Si on n'avait pas besoin de pièces d'or, je lui aurais fait bouffer sa charpente moi !_

Théo descendit du toit grâce l'échelle et déposa ses outils sur l'établi à côté de lui puis s'essuya les mains avec un chiffon.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, râla l'inquisiteur. Elle a été réparée ta charpente Rodolphe

-C'est Rorik, corrigea le villageois.

Mince, il était sûr que c'était Rodolphe.

-Ce n'est pas très important, affirma Théo. Bref donne-moi ces pièces d'or, moi aussi j'ai autre chose à faire.

Le villageois sortit une petite bourse de ses poches l'approcha des mains de Théo qui voulut la prendre mais le villageois leva au dernier moment la bourse des mains du Paladin, le rendant encore plus impatient.

-Avant ça, débuta Rorik. J'ai un petit problème avec Aether.

Le Paladin commença à serrer les poings, il n'appréciait pas du tout comment cette conversation commençait.

-Et quel est le problème, fustigea-t-il ?

-Le problème commença sèchement le villageois. C'est ma fille s'est battu avec une autre à cause de lui ! Soi-disant qu'elle se battait pour savoir qui d'entre elles lui plaisait le plus ! J'exige des excuses de votre part !

L'inquisiteur n'en fut pas étonné, ça arrivait très souvent que des jeunes filles venaient à la taverne pour en savoir plus sur Aether.

-Et alors ? fulmina Théo. Si vous ne surveillez pas assez votre fille qu'est-ce que j'y peut ?

-Quelle insolence ! Votre fils est comme un vous ! Un pochetron qui n'a aucun respect de…

Rorik n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le paladin lui avait mis une énorme gifle pendant qu'il déblatérait ses jérémiades. Heureusement pour Rorik, cela faisait longtemps que Théo ne portait plus son armure sinon le villageois aurait perdu quelques dents. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'enlever pendant toutes ces années mais il décida finalement que c'était pour le mieux, avec cette armure il se ferait bien trop remarquer et il risquait d'avoir des problèmes vu la réputation des églises ces dernières années. De plus, il ne voulait pas que Aether sache qu'il était de l'église de la lumière pour ne pas influencer ses choix de croyance. Il continuait malgré tout à prier la lumière via des dons de psyché permanent.

-Je vous ait déjà dit que j'avais autre chose à faire que de vous écouter à déblatérer vos conneries, dit Théo. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Le paladin prit donc la bourse qui était par terre et repartit vers son auberge.

 _Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher_ , pensa l'inquisiteur. _C'est bientôt l'heure de la séance d'entrainement d'Aether._

Aether ! Théo n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'attacherait autant à ce petit ! Le petit avait du tempérament malgré son air calme et posé. C'est la chose dont il était le plus fier avec ce garçon, il a su lui apprendre à avoir ses propres règles, son propre code. Mais il avait surtout réussi à lui apprendre le plus important, savoir remettre en question ses propres règles quand c'est nécessaire. Lui apprendre tout ça n'a pas été facile pour le paladin, son père mort lorsqu'il était jeune, il n'a eu que Viktor comme modèle et, même si son mentor lui avait donné la meilleure éducation qu'il puisse, Théo n'était pas sûr de savoir faire comme lui avec Aether. Au final tout d'était bien passé et le garçon était devenu quelqu'un de bien.

Au contraire de tout cela, l'entrainement à l'épée a été des plus facile pour Théo. Théo a usé de méthodes plutôt rudes au jeune homme. Dès le début de son entrainement il commençait à lui mettre de véritables coups (avec des épées en bois mais tout de même) et obligeait Aether à se relever dès qu'il était à terre. Le but n'était évidemment pas de lui faire du mal mais de le pousser à ses limites pour qu'il puisse le dépasser. Étonnamment, Aether ne se plaignait jamais et se relevait chaque fois que Théo le lui demandait, le petit avait tellement de persévérance qu'il lui arrivait parfois de se relever au bord de l'évanouissement jusqu'à parfois dormir sur le sol, c'est arrivé très rarement mais lorsqu'il en arrivait là, le paladin était très fier de lui et le mettait généralement dans son lit puis le laissait se reposer de tout son soûl. Il avait aussi réussi à apprendre au gosse toutes ses connaissances militaires, ça allait de la stratégie au point faible d'un adversaire jusqu'au sport équestre ou encore les atrocités de la guerre (cette partie a fait longtemps débat avec Grunlek mais il sont arrivés à un consensus: Vu le rôle que Aether allait jouer, il fallait absolument qu'il connaisse les affres de la guerre).

Théo était presque arrivé à l'entrée du village lorsqu'il vit un éclair tomber vers la taverne et su tout de suite qui c'était ? ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne leur avait pas rendu visite et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Pour eux comme pour le petit.

* * *

Se lever du lit fut difficile pour le pyromage ce matin, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le plafond de bois de sa taverne, mais en flou. Il mit une main sur son front et fronça les sourcils de douleur.

 _La vache_ , pensa-t-il. _J'ai un de ces mal de crâne_.

Il se leva difficilement de son lit et vit que ses draps rouges et or (ce n'était malheureusement pas de l'or véritable, ils n'avaient pas les moyens pour ça) étaient en partie brûlée.

 _J'ai du bien faire la fête_ , se dit Bob. _Pour que je perde le contrôle de mes pouvoirs comme ça_.

Il s'habilla en prenant l'une de ses nombreuses robes de mages, se lava, puis se coiffa et vérifia son visage n'avait été amoché d'une quelconque manière. Il ne fallait tout de même pas faire fuir les jolies demoiselles du village ! Enfin, c'était vite dit, étant donné que le village était très petit, toutes les femmes avaient déjà un mari, ce qui les rendait intouchables. Il essayait bien d 'en draguer quelque unes de temps en temps mais il semblait plus les amuser qu'autre chose. Au lieu de ça, Bob passait beaucoup de son temps en dehors du travail de taverne à apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait à Aether. Il était très content de ce qu'il avait réussi à inculquer à son gosse. Il lui a d'abord appris à toujours être impeccable dans n'importe quelle circonstance, ce qui était une qualité primordiale pour Balthazar. Malheureusement pour le talent de Aether à plaire aux femmes ne venait pas du pyromage, il semble que ce soit un talent naturel du garçon. Balthazar prenait également plaisir à essayer d'inculquer toutes les connaissances qu'il avait acquis au cours de ses aventures, Aether et lui avaient passés des journées à enrichir leurs connaissances et établir des théories sur telle et telle chose, le jeune était même intéressé par des centres de connaissance auxquels même Balthazar n'avait pas d'intérêts comme la médecine ou l'alchimie. Des sujets que le mage ne connaissait que très peu. Bob essaya aussi de lui apprendre à contrôler ses pensées et à bien maitriser sa magie. Cette maitrise de la magie nécessitait une grande concentration et un calme digne d'un ermite et Aether dépassait largement ce stade. Et même si le jeune homme préférait le combat avec des armes qu'avec la magie, il ne manquait clairement pas de talent. Balthazar commença même à vouloir qu'Aether se spécialise dans une branche de magie spécifique mais renonça vite à cette idée, le cas de Aether était bien trop spécifique pour se permettre quelque chose comme ça.

Une fois ses préparations terminées, il s'engagea dans le couloir ou il entendit les voix de Grunlek et de Aether qui étaient surement en train de s'amuser comme ils le faisaient souvent. Le demi-démon participait parfois aux réjouissances mais avec ce mal de crâne, il préféra aller chercher du bois pour le feu et cuire la viande que Grunlek veut pour ses plats.

Il alla dehors et referma autour de lui la soie fine de sa robe autour de lui qui ne le protégeait pas beaucoup du froid. Le choc de température passé, il mit du bois en dessous des broches et l'alluma avec sa magie, très vites les flammes prirent de l'ampleur et se calmèrent sous le contrôle de flamme de Bob. Il regarda le tas de bois qui était très bas et décida donc d'aller en couper. Auparavant, c'est quelque chose que le corps chétif de Balthazar n'aurait pas permis. Mais depuis que ses amis et lui prenaient soin de cette taverne et surtout, d'Aether le magicien a eu de plus en plus de travaux manuels à faire demandant de la force physique. Il faut croire que faire un tel travail pendant 20 ans aura permis à Bob de se fournir une carrure plus conséquente.

Pendant qu'il coupa du bois, il regarda les gros nuages d'orages au-dessus de lui. Tout à coup, un violent éclair vient frapper le sol auprès de Bob. Curieusement, l'éclair n'émettait pas de lumière agressive et ne fit aucun dégât, ni aucun son. C'était un éclair magique. Le mage avait déjà une petite idée de qui était responsable de cet éclair et attendit que la silhouette apparaissant derrière l'écran de fumée générée par l'éclair et aperçut quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, commença Bob d'une voix portante. Vendis.

La silhouette apparut donc quelques secondes plus, tard. Vendis avait bien grandi depuis le temps où il avait connu, à cette époque, Vendis devait avoir aux alentours de l'âge à Aether. On peut dire que Vendis avait bien changé depuis tout ce temps, lorsqu'il était adolescent c'était une personne discrète et timide qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, il est devenu le gérant de toute une région entière du cratère, Le duché de son père avait fait de nombreux traités et alliances qui ont finalement aboutit à cette région que Vendis dirigeait désormais.

Vendis avait dans les 37 ans et arborait un visage décidé à la peau blanche. Rasé impeccablement, ses yeux noisette brillaient d'une détermination et d'une assurance sans faille et ses cheveux noirs coupés courts tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules. Cependant, il avait aujourd'hui une petite particularité, sa peau avait désormais quelques reflets lumineux lorsque sa peau était en contact avec la lumière du soleil, un effet de secondaire de don état de demi-élémentaire. La ressemblance physique avec Théo était frappante, Vendis rappelait à Bob à quoi ressemblait le paladin de la lumière avant qu'ils aient rencontré Vendis.

Après quelques secondes de blanc pendant lesquelles les deux interlocuteurs se regardaient patiemment, Bob croisa les bras et demanda :

-Alors ? On est bien loin de ton duché. Quelle peut donc être la raison pour laquelle tu as dû quitter tes terres ?

L'intéressé s'épousseta calmement ses habits richement décorés. Et répondit calmement :

-Ne fais pas l'étonné Balthazar, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

Le pyromage souffla bruyamment, la discussion qui va venir risquait d'être difficile.

-Aether, finit enfin par lâcher Bob. Tu es là pour lui, évidemment.

-Tu sais comme moi qu'il est prêt. On a déjà bien trop attendu à mon goût.

Le demi-démon s'entêta :

-Attendons encore quelques années. On veut être sûr qu'il ait toutes les compétences possibles pour pouvoir faire face à son destin.

Vendis pointa le doigt vers les nuages d'orage d'un geste rageur.

-Arrête ça Bob ! Tu sais mieux que moi ce que dit la prophétie à propos de ce garçon ! Il est censé rétablir l'équilibre entre le monde l'éther et celui des hommes ! C'est même pour ça que vous l'avez appelé Aether ! Le Cratère est en proie à la guerre ! Les violences entre les églises et les guildes se multiplient, de plus en plus de groupes extrémistes se forment et les personnes maitrisant la magie ou les éléments sont plus détestés que jamais ! J'essaye de calmer les tensions du mieux que je peux mais ça ne suffit pas. Le monde a besoin des aventuriers.

Il était tellement rare que Vendis hausse la voix que le pyromage ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné, même s'il s'était calmé à la fin de son discours, la situation devait vraiment être grave pour que le demi-élémentaire de la lumière soit si troublé.

-Non, fit Balthazar d'un ton neutre. Le monde n'a pas besoin des aventuriers. Au final, on a fait plus de mal que de bien et si on décide d'intervenir, on risque encore une fois d'aggraver les choses. On laisse maintenant le monde se débrouiller tout seul, c'est mieux ainsi.

Vendis secoua la tête d'un air résigné, puis, se prit une posture ferme et assuré.

-Justement, commença le duc. Aether peut être pour vous un moyen de vous racheter et d'annoncer le retour des aventuriers.

-Je te promets qu'on y réfléchira calmement, promit Bob. (Il se tourna vers Vendis) Tu ne voudrais pas boire un coup avec nous ? Je suis sûr que le reste de l'équipe sera content de te voir et puis, tu pourras enfin voir Aether comme ça.

Le duc sourit à cette idée mais dut refuser la proposition.

-Je te remercie de la proposition mais j'ai beaucoup à faire, expliqua Vendis. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à me libérer cinq minutes pour te parler, en plus, j'ai un rendez-vous important avec l'église de la lumière qui devient un cas de plus en plus sensible.

Le duc fit un signe de la main à Bob pour signifiait qu'il partait, les nuages d'orages se massaient déjà au-dessus de celui-ci.

-Salut ! cria Vendis pour couvrir le bruit de l'orage. Et n'hésitez à venir à la maison ! Depuis le temps que mon fils me harcèle pour vous voir tous les quatre ! ça lui ferait plaisir !

-J'y réfléchirais, assura Bob.

C'est sur ces dernières parole que le duc partit de la même manière qu'il était arrivé, un éclair le frappa, puis il disparut sous la levée de poussière provoqué par l'éclair du duc.

Lorsque Vendis eut disparu, Balthazar arrêta de couper du bois et repartit vers l'entrée arrière de l'auberge, le quatuor devait se rassembler pour prendre une décision et vite.

* * *

Bob, Grunlek, Shin et Théo se sont rassemblés autour d'une table de l'auberge pendant que Aether rangeait les tonneaux de bière qu'avaient fabriqués Grunlek et Shin pendant le mois. Lorsque Grunlek demanda au garçon ce travail, celui-ci accepta sans rechigner, cependant, Aether n'était pas bête et savait que le quatuor voulait parler sans lui dans les parages. Malgré ça, le petit ne dit rien et alla faire sa tâche comme à son habitude.

Dans la salle de l'auberge régnait désormais une pression évasive, les quatre anciens aventuriers savaient que la discussion qui allait suivre allait être compliquée. Balthazar n'eut guère besoin d'expliquer la raison de ce rassemblement, tous avaient remarquer l'éclair que Vendis avait déclenché et savaient aussi quelle était la raison de sa visite. Après toute ces années passées ensembles, les quatre compagnons se comprenaient d'un seul regard.

-Bien, commença Bob. Alors ? On fait quoi les gars ? Il faut vraiment qu'on prenne une décision à propos de Aether. Est-ce qu'on doit lui révéler toute la vérité ?

-Je suis contre, l'interrompit Shin. Il y a un risque qu'Aether ne prenne pas très bien la nouvelle.

-Il a raison, approuva Grunlek. Et puis, il est encore trop inexpérimenté pour ça.

-Je suis aussi avec vous, soutint Bob. Je pense qu'il n'est pas encore prêt.

Ils savaient tous quel était le problème mais personne ne voulait mettre le doigt dessus. Ils restaient tous dans un mutisme assez stressant. Ils savaient tous que le problème, c'était eux. Après plusieurs secondes Théo creva l'abcès.

-Soyons réalistes, s'exaspéra-t-il. On sait tous pourquoi on est contre cette décision. On est tous très attachés à ce garçon, bien plus qu'à Vendis ou à qui que ce soit d'autres. Merde ! Soyons franc, c'est notre fils à tous les quatre et on ne veut clairement pas le laisser partir au danger !

Le reste du groupe baissa la tête, honteux à ce sujet, le Cratère avait besoin de ce garçon et ils ne voulaient pas le laisser partir parce qu'ils tenaient trop à lui. La vérité faisait même mais c'est pour ça que c'était Théo le chef du groupe, même si dans la réalité, il n'y avait pas vraiment de chef, son franc parler et sa détermination permettait de déboucher des situations épineuses comme celles-ci. Mais mince c'était leurs fils, aucun père ne laisserait son fils partir dans une aventure ou il risquait de se faire tuer à chaque instant et ils en savaient quelque chose, ces quatre-là avaient été aventuriers.

-Je pense que c'est à Aether de choisir, conclut Grunlek. Nous l'avons bien élevé et il prend ses décisions avec calme et pragmatisme. Je suis sûr qu'il prendra la bonne décision qu'elle qu'elle soit et qu'il comprendra notre point de vue.

Les trois autres opinèrent du chef, s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle il sont d'accord, c'est qu'Aether accepterait leurs décisions.

-Je pense que nous en sommes arrivés à un consensus, admit Théo. Mais il faudrait le faire en douceur et…

-Attends, interrompit une nouvelle fois Shin. J'entends quelque chose.

Le visage de Shinddha avait une tête qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis près de 20 ans, et ce visage voulait généralement dire que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin.

-Tu entends quoi ? s'empressa de demander le Paladin.

Le demi-élémentaire d'eau se concentra encore plus qu'avant. Ses sens avaient en perception depuis qu'il était devenu demi-élémentaire.

-Des chevaux, décrit le membre du clan Kory. A cinq-cents mètres. Et des armes, ils sont au moins trente et … Attends ! J'entends des voix, je crois pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils disent…

Le reste du groupe attendit, le regard braqué sur l'archer. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et essayait de se concentrer autant qu'il le puisse. Il semblait écouter quelques choses pendant une ou deux minutes puis, soudain, il ouvrit les yeux.

-Alors ? s'impatienta Bob. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Aller ! crache le morceau.

Le demi élémentaire regarda ses compagnons d'un regard affolé.

-Ils veulent tuer Aether, révéla Shin d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

 **Voila ! J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre n'a pas été trop, je suis conscient que ça peut paraître long pour certain mais la narration aurait été coupé trop abruptement si j'avais coupé le chapitre en deux. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer et me dire surtout ce que vous en pensez. J'essayerais de prendre en compte vos commentaire du mieux possible.**


	2. Premiers combats

**Salut ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère franchement qui va vous plaire. Je suis pressé de passer aux choses sérieuses en tout cas. Vous êtes déjà deux à suivre cette aventure, ça fait super plaisir. Merci à vous !**

Aether était sûr et certain que ses parents lui cachaient quelque chose. Il n'était pas bête ! Il était bien conscient d'avoir été adopté même si le sujet n'a jamais été abordé. Il ne ressemblait à aucun de ses parents adoptifs et même s'il considérait Théo, Grunlek, Bob et Shin comme sa famille il n'avait pas le même nom d'aucun d'entre eux. Evidemment, il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille ! Bien sûr qu'il se posait des centaines de questions sur lui et sa famille ! Pourquoi tous ces entrainements ? Pourquoi l'empêcher de sortir sans être accompagnée de quelqu'un alors qu'il avait vingt ans ? Qui étaient réellement ses parents adoptifs ? Parce que oui même Aether se rendait compte que Bob et tous les autres n'étaient pas que des taverniers lambda souhaitant vivre loin de la ville. Mais il essaya de se montrer le plus patient possible pendant ces 20 ans de questions sans réponses et est certain qu'ils lui révèleront la vérité un jour ou l'autre.

Le jeune garçon se concentra sur son travail et d'avisa de ranger les tonneaux de bières comme le lui avait demandé Grunlek. Il se doutait bien que c'était juste un prétexte pour qu'il soit en dehors de leur conversation mais il décida de laisser couler, il comprenait parfaitement que le quatuor avait parfois envie de rester entre eux.

La tâche que lui avait donné le nain était rude mais les Aether avait l'habitude des travails physique et sa musculature était bien assez développé pour qu'il puisse porter un tonneau plein sur un ou deux mètres ce qui était largement suffisante pour ranger les tonneaux dans cette petite cave. Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre l'escalier bruyamment, quelqu'un l'ouvrit, puis il vit que cette personne était Théo. Mais il portait une armure et une épée accroché à sa ceinture et enfin un bouclier dans la main droite qui semblaient presque luminescents dans cette cave. C'était la première qu'Aether voyait son maitre d'armes et parent adoptif avec son armure. La première réaction du garçon ne fut pas l'étonnement mais plutôt l'excitation.

 _Ouais !_ Pensa Aether. _J'en était sûr ! J'étais sûr que Théo était un ancien chevalier. Cette expérience militaire et cette maitrise des armes ne pouvait venir que de là_.

Puis la deuxième question qui lui vint à l'esprit était surtout pourquoi Théo s'était mis en armure et armes de combats maintenant. La réponse lui sembla soudian limpide.

-On nous attaque ? demanda vivement le jeune homme.

Le paladin hocha la tête d'un air inquiet et excité à la fois.

-Oui, confirma-t-il. Des mercenaires, et pas mal de mercenaires. Il faut que je t'accompagne dans un endroit où tu seras en sécurité. Une vieille chapelle abandonnée que personne ne connait à part nous qui se trouve dans la forêt. Viens !

Sans même avoir eu le temps d'analyser la situation, Aether était déjà parti avec l'inquisiteur. Pendant qu'ils montaient les marches quatre par quatre et que Théo l'emmenait du bon du bras, le jeune homme comptait bien avoir quelques réponses à ses questions.

-Et ou sont Grunlek et les autres autre ? questionna l'enfant adoptif de Théo en dévalant les marches.

-Ils sont partis s'occuper des mercenaires, expliqua Théo. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils sauront très bien se débrouiller. La priorité c'est de te mettre en lieu sûr et qu'on te protège de ces mercenaires.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la sortie de la cave lorsque Aether fit un mouvement brusque pour enlever le bras de Théo qui tenait le sien. Ce mouvement arrêta Théo et son fils adoptif en plein dans leur cavalcade. Théo regarda son petit avec des yeux perçants, Aether savait que Théo n'aimait pas perdre du temps et son interruption lui en faisait perdre beaucoup. Le jeune garçon regarda en plein dans les yeux Théo et supporta son regard glacial.

-Et les villageois ? quémanda-t-il

-Quoi les villageois ? se surprit à dire Théo.

-Tu compte les laisser tout seul face à ses mercenaires ?

-Ils sauront très bien se débrouiller tout seul, c'est toi notre priorité.

C'est le genre de propos qui exaspérait profondément Aether. D'un geste rageur il mit une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne de Théo. Un geste que seulement quelques personnes pouvaient se permettre de faire sans se faire un coup de poing dans la bouche. La petite tape ne fit aucun mal à Théo mais l'étonna tout de même.

-Tu es un Chevalier non ? s'énerva Aether, ses cheveux blonds flottant dans le mouvement. A ce que je sais des chevaliers, ils se doivent de protéger le peuple. Alors arrête de te préoccuper de moi et va plutôt m'aider à évacuer les quelques villageois !

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Théo était presque admiratif du cran de son petit. Les personnes à lui avoir parler sur ce ton se tiennent littéralement sur les doigts d'une main et n'en sont généralement pas sortis entiers.

-Pour ta gouverne, s'entêta l'homme à l'armure rutilante. Je suis Paladin/Inquisiteur, pas chevalier.

-Qu'importe que tu sois chevalier ou non, rétorqua Aether. Sois tu sauves les villageois avec moi, sois j'y vais tout seul, point final.

Les deux personnalités se regardèrent quelques pesantes secondes, aucun des deux ne lâcha mais le paladin finit finalement par céder :

-Très bien, concéda-t-il. Allons sauvez ces villageois. Mais tu restes près de moi quoi qu'il arrive compris ? Et je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions mais elles devront attendre que ce problème soit résolu. Promis, après ça, on te révèlera toute la vérité.

L'esprit d'Aether hésitait entre l'excitation et la peur d'enfin tout savoir. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ces réponses vont devoir attendre, il y a plus urgent à faire pour l'instant.

* * *

La mise en sureté des villageois fut plus compliquée que prévue. En effet, ce village ne s'était pas fait attaquer pendant plusieurs générations et ne s'était jamais préparée à une attaque de cette envergure. Théo et Aether mirent bien plus de temps que l'avait estimé le Paladin afin de les rassembler dans l'église abandonnée aux abords de la forêt. Aether Théo durent même en convaincre quelques-uns que la menace était réelle, bien que Théo fît cela avait plus de rudesse que son fils adoptif.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors que tous les Mordinois étaient en sécurité dans l'église dont avait parlé Théo il y a quelques minutes. Aether connaissait toutes les personnes cachées dans cette église depuis qu'il était petit et espérait vraiment qu'ils seraient en sureté dans ce bâtiment à l'abandon. Il remarqua John, le boulanger chez qui tout le village venait acheter leurs pains était recroquevillé dans un coin de l'église avec sa femme et sa fille qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir. Il vit aussi Rorik, l'homme que détestait tant Théo et sa jolie jeune fille qui n'arrêtait pas d'harceler le jeune garçon pour qu'elle en sache plus sur lui. Ces villageois étaient pour lui tout aussi important les uns que les autres.

Un silence morne se dégageait de la salle principale de l'église, tout le monde restait dans un mutisme presque dérangeant. Ils regardaient tous le paladin engrossé dans son armure et ne se posaient surement pas mal de questions sur l'inquisiteur. L'homme concerné était en train de regarder aux alentours, il semblait chercher quelque chose. Puis son visage s'arrêta vers une partie du parquet, il avança de quelques pas, se baissa, puis donna de violents coups au parquet usé par le temps et l'humidité. De la poussière s'éleva et fit tousser quelques villageois. Le paladin dégagea les restes de bois et en ressortit tout un tas d'armes pleine de toiles d'araignées allant de l'épée, à la hache ou encore de la massue à l'arc. Au grand étonnement d'Aether l'acier des armes n'avait pas une seule trace de rouille, elles devaient pourtant dater de plusieurs dizaines d'années vu les techniques utilisés pour les fabriquer. L'inquisiteur se leva et fit signe à Aether de venir. Ce qu'il fit.

-Choisit les armes que tu veux, expliqua Théo. Mais fait vite, il est possible que Bob et les autres en aient laissés passer quelques-uns.

Aether avait du mal à y croire, il allait participer à son premier vrai combat. Ses mains tremblaient de peur pendant qu'elles se dirigèrent vers les armes. Des tonnes de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du jeune homme, oubliant ses questions précédentes sur la vérité en ce qui le concernait.

 _L'arc sera peut-être trop lourd pour moi_ , pensa Aether dans un flot de confusion. _Les flèches sont peut-être de mauvaises qualités, elles pourraient se briser, je pourrais rater mon tir, leurs armures seront surement trop épaisses pour que mes flèches puissent les traverser. Et, et, et…._

Il y avait trop de variables ! L'esprit d'Aether était si confus qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. L'option d'échouer inclurait de mettre en danger les villageois et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il ne pouvait pas se…

Tout à coup il sentit une tape à l'arrière de sa tête, sortit de sa torpeur le jeune homme regarda le Paladin que le toisait d'un regard dur.

-Ne sois pas si stressé, conseilla l'inquisiteur d'une voix bourrue. On t'a entrainé pendant près de 20 ans pour te préparer à ce moment, tu n'as pas à hésiter. Tu es prêt, ait un peu confiance en toi, c'est tout. Analyse la situation comme je te l'ais appris.

Aether vit dans le regard du paladin un regard plein d'attente, il le testait, Aether ne savait comment il savait ça mais il en était sûr, Théo le testait. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il ne comptait pas décevoir son maître d'armes.

Le jeune homme inspira, puis expira profondément, se calmant par la même occasion. Il remit en place ses cheveux blonds en place d'un geste de la main comme il le faisait souvent et analysa la situation de ses yeux vert émeraude.

-Bien, commença le garçon. Quelles informations peut tu ou veut tu me donner ?

Théo croisa les bras s'assit comme de rien était sur un banc de bois presque moisi de l'église et eut un léger sourire. Il baissa la tête et sembla écouter quelque, mais aucun bruit ne parut parvenir aux oreilles de quiconque.

-Il semble que tu te sois repris. Bob et les autres viennent de me prévenir et te laisseront assez de temps pour établir ta stratégie. De quelles informations tu as besoin ? Et je sais que je t'ai dit de ne jamais faire ça mais, établit ta stratégie à voix haute.

L'inquisiteur se gratta négligemment la barbe et attendit les réflexions d'Aether. Il était clair que le paladin lui avait demandé ça pour connaître tout son cheminement de pensée, ce qui renforça l'idée d'Aether que Théo et les autres « profitaient » de cette attaque pour tester les capacités de leur poulain.

-J'aurais besoin de savoir combien il y a d'entrée dans cette église. Combien risquent de passer Bob et les autres. Et je pense que c'est tout.

Théo pointa le doigt vers la double porte en bois en face de lui et répondit :

-C'est la seule entrée possible. Cinq ou sept personnes risquent de passer d'après les autres.

Le garçon se demanda comment pouvaient-ils communiquer à des centaines de mètres de distance mais ferma vite ses questions à son esprit. Aether ferma les yeux et dit à voix haute ses pensées pour mieux les organiser.

-Bon, fit le jeune homme. Ces hommes sont surement des mercenaires, ça ne peut pas être des bandits ou des voleurs, il n'y a rien de précieux à voler et ce village n'a jamais été pillé depuis plusieurs générations. Quant à la raison de leur présence ici, je peux supposer qu'ils sont là pour moi puisque la première personne que tu as pensé à protéger, c'est moi, et tu n'es pas du genre à oublier de protéger des innocents sauf si quelqu'un me menacerait personnellement, excuse-moi, mais c'est la seule chose que je vois pouvant obscurcir ton jugement. Je suppose que tu m'expliqueras plus tard les raisons de cette attaque mais passons. Ces portes sont en chêne et bien trop moisis pour résister une seule seconde à l'assaut de mercenaires entrainés. Je propose de renforcer cette porte avec les bancs sur lesquelles tu es tranquillement assis. Mettons le maximum de bois sur une moitié de porte pour être sûr de les bloquer sur un côté et mettons bien moins de l'autre côté, comme ça, on saura de quel côté ils entreront. Théo, tu tiendras derrière eux lorsqu'ils entreront, tu pourras les avoir par surprise. Et enfin, pendant qu'ils essayeront de forcer la porte, je pourrais les canarder avec mes flèches, il ne nous en restera plus qu'un ou deux quand ils réussiront à entrer. Il faut aussi que les villageois se mettent en hauteur, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un deuxième étage là-bas.

Reprenant son souffle après toute cette description, il tourna sa tête vers Théo qui l'écoutait encore calmement.

-T'en pense quoi ? demanda Aether.

L'homme en armure se leva et épousseta un peu son armure et son bouclier puis répondit :

-Je pense qu'on a un plan, et qu'il me semble prêt à être appliqué.

La mise en place du plan ne prit pas plus de quelques minutes, avec l'aide de Théo, Aether put mettre en place les bancs nécessaires pour retarder les mercenaires. Les muscles du garçon se contractaient encore sous l'effort qu'ils avaient dû fournir et le cœur d'Aether battait la chamade, mais le jeune homme restait calme et lucide dans ses mouvements et ses réflexions. Il vérifia encore une fois l'arc sur son dos, il n'était pas de la meilleure facture possible mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il aurait adoré utiliser l'arc et l'épée qu'il avait faits lui-même, il était dessus depuis plusieurs mois, il lui restait juste quelques ajustements à faire, mais il avait globalement fini. Il était d'ailleurs très content du résultat qu'il avait obtenu sans l'aide de qui que ce soit et comptait bien les finaliser un jour ou l'autre.

Théo quant à lui se tenait comme le lui avait indiqué Aether et se préparait au combat, l'armure semblait être comme une seconde peau pour lui et l'épée et son bouclier devenaient presque une extension de son corps. Ces équipements semblaient faire partie de lui. L'inquisiteur avait aussi un petit sourire qui sonnait presque comme malsain, Aether comprit que c'était surement l'excitation de combattre après toute ces années. Malgré tout, Théo avait maintenant près de quarante-cinq ans le jeune homme était tout de même anxieux.

Le paladin sortit son épée de son fourreau et tenait son bouclier dans sa main droite puis, il regarda Aether pour lui signifier que c'était le moment. Le garçon se tint prêt et commença d'ores et déjà à encocher une flèche. Il entendait déjà les bruits de pas des mercenaires qui avançaient bruyamment dans leurs armures. Il entendit quelques voix derrière la porte.

-T'es sûr qu'ils sont là ? chuchota le premier mercenaire.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'autre. On nous a dit que le gosse devrait se cacher là.

-Mais tu penses qu'on fera le poids ? Si on tombe encore sur des personnes comme celles qui nous ont interceptés, sinon on est morts !

-Mais oui ! Il y a que des villageois de la campagne et des enfants, on aura aucun mal à s'occuper de…

L'homme n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Aether lui avait déjà enfoncé une flèche dans la tête. Aether avait spécialement affuté ses flèches pour qu'elles puissent traverser un bois aussi épais. Heureusement que le bois était moisi par l'humidité parce que sinon il n'aurait jamais pu tirer à travers la porte. Il avait réussi à connaître la position du mercenaire grâce à sa voix mais les autres ne se faisaient pas avoir, dès que le premier mercenaire fut tombé les mercenaires se sont tus et s'attelèrent à défoncer la porte, sûrement à grand coups de pieds. Heureusement pour Aether, les mercenaires avaient forcément besoin de passer par la porte pour pouvoir l'atteindre, il aurait largement le temps d'en dégommer deux autres.

Il encoche donc une deuxième flèche pendant que la porte commença à craqueler sous les coups rageurs de ses opposants. Il se concentra et essaya de déterminer du mieux qu'il put la position exacte du second mercenaire. Lorsqu'il décocha sa flèche, il entendit un hurlement de douleur, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le toucher à la tête, mais vu les hurlements qu'il poussait, il lui avait fait suffisamment de dégâts pour qu'il reste à terre. Des gros trous commençaient à apparaitre un peu partout sur la porte. Aether ne pourrait tirer qu'une autre flèche avant qu'ils entrent.

Il tira donc une autre flèche, qui fit mouche, mais lorsque la flèche percuta le mercenaire, on entendit un bruit métallique qui signifiait surement que la flèche avait percuté son armure. Avant même qu'Aether ait eu le temps de sortit son épée de son fourreau, les premiers mercenaires commençaient à entrer l'église, fort heureusement Théo était là. Il attendait derrière eux comme prévu et plongea son épée dans la nuque de son adversaire entre les interstices de son casque et de son armure, le mercenaire tomba raide mort. Les deux autres encore debout enjambèrent leur coéquipier et se séparèrent, l'un attaquant Aether, l'autre attaquant Théo.

Le mercenaire fut si rapide que le jeune garçon eut à peine le temps de parer la botte de son adversaire. Aether n'était pas à son avantage dans ce combat, son adversaire avait une longue lame qui lui donnait plus d'allonge et elle semblait de meilleure facture. Le garçon essaya de frapper le crâne de son adversaire mais celui-ci para d'une seule main avec sa lame. Un duel de force s'engagea entre les deux hommes, Aether prenait petit à petit l'avantage, bandant ses muscles qui criaient d'une douleur implorante.

Tout à coup, le jeune Mordinois vit un mouvement vif de la part de son adversaire. C'était un poignard ! Il allait le poignarder d'un seul coup ! Dans cette situation le jeune tavernier ne pouvait compter que sur ses réflexes. Sa main ne tenant pas l'épée s'interposa entre le poignard et le corps d'Aether, la lame réussit tout de même à arracher un mince filet de sang au garçon. Maintenant, le duel était à l'avantage du mercenaire, les muscles d'Aether étaient déjà endoloris par les efforts physiques nécessaires pour déplacer les bancs de l'églises et parer les premières bottes du mercenaire avaient presque achevés ses dernières forces. Il put à peine regarder le combat de son maître d'armes qui semblait s'amuser avec son adversaire qui avait pourtant une imposant hache à double tranchant. Il paraît les coups avec une telle facilité qu'on aurait dit un combat entre un enfant et un professionnel entrainé.

Un souvenir ressurgit soudain de l'esprit du jeune homme, c'était pendant l'une de ces séances d'entrainement que lui faisait « subir » Théo. C'était l'une de ses premières leçons d'épée, il devait avoir autour de sept/huit ans. L'inquisiteur lui avait promis qu'il n'utiliserait que sa main droite pendant le combat. Aether l'avait cru et essayé de l'attaquer comme il put, à un moment donné Aether avait presque réussit à toucher Théo avec son épée en bois lorsque le paladin mit un coup de poing léger au ventre de son petit. Le jeune Mordinois avait été surpris de ce coup traitrise et s'était plaint à Théo que son coup était un coup de traître et Théo lui répondit de ses yeux durs mais aussi pleine de tendresse :

-Lorsque tu auras ton premier combat à l'épée, ce sera ta vie que tu joueras, expliqua l'aventurier. Et les coups de traitres n'existent pas dans les combats à mort. Tout est permis. Tâche de ne jamais oublier ça.

Aether reprit alors ses esprits en plein combat et eut une idée. Il essaya de trouver difficilement les jambes de son adversaire pendant que le poignard s'avançait dangereusement du corps du garçon. Quand il trouva la meilleure position pour exécuter son idée, il fit un grand mouvement avec sa jambe droite et balaya le mercenaire qui perdit l'équilibre quelques secondes puis tomba sur le sol. Les armes des opposant cliquetèrent par terre pendant qu'Aether essaya de récupérer une flèche dans son carquois, le mercenaire déjà sonné n'eut même le temps de parer, sonné par son choc à la tête. Le Mordinois enfonça sa flèche dans le cou de son adversaire qui s'effondra au sol, mort.

Le garçon reprit grossièrement son souffle et regarda Théo finir son combat d'un coup de bouclier dans les gencives du dernier mercenaire encore debout, ce dernier tomba par terre évanoui, ou raide mort le Mordinois ne savait plus vraiment. Juste après ce coup de bouclier, l'inquisiteur se retourna vivement vers l'entrée et l'église et pointa le doigt dehors puis cria :

-Aether !

Le garçon comprit tout de suite ce que voulait le paladin, Aether savait qu'il restait un mercenaire, celui qu'il avait touché mais pas tué, et il semblerait qu'il se soit enfui. Il ramassa donc son arc et ses flèches rapidement et enjamba le corps du mercenaire qu'il venait de tuer et sortit aussi vite que possible de l'église. Une fois sortit, il remarqua que le mercenaire était déjà à plus de trois de cents mètres de distance, le tir d'Aether risquerait d'être difficile à cette distance. Malgré tout, il posa un genou à terre et s'appuya sur son autre jambe pour avoir le meilleur équilibre possible. Il banda son arc jusqu'à son oreille et se concentra sur sa respiration, il inspira puis expira calmement tout en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Le mercenaire était déjà à rès de trois-cents cinquante mètres. Aether tira sa flèche qui siffla dans les airs pour ensuite tomber petit à petit à cause de a gravité, cependant le garçon avait pris en compte cette variable dans son tir, qui fit mouche. Cependant, au même moment, il vit une autre flèche faite de glace aller vers le pauvre mercenaire afin de toucher son cœur. Les deux flèches touchèrent en même temps l'homme qui tomba au sol criblé de flèches.

Aether se retourna et vit Shinddha qui était en haut d'un arbre, puis retomba gracieusement sur le sol. Le jeune Mordinois sourit à l'arrivée de son mentor.

-Je l'ai eu avant toi, se vanta l'archer de glace.

-Tu peut pas t'empêcher de frimer, hein ? rétorqua Aether.

L'homme concerné par cette pique haussa les épaules et dit :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as fait un très beau tir, félicitation.

-J'ai appris du meilleur, se contenta de répondre le garçon.

Même si le Mordinois avait du mal à voir le visage de son ami à cause du tissu recouvrant son visage, il put tout de même deviner qu'il avait souri.

-Allez viens, conseilla Shin à Aether. Allons rejoindre les autres à la taverne. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de chose à te raconter.

-J'espère bien, enchaîna le disciple de Shin. Mais avant…

Aether se tourna vers le mercenaire qu'ils avaient abattus, puis se tourna vers Shinddha et Théo qui était depuis sorti de l'église et était en train de faire rentrer chez eux les villageois.

-Sa te dérange si je vérifie quelque chose avant ?

Shin regarda les corps des mercenaires désormais gorgés de sang et eut un œil compatissant à son garçon.

-Bien sûr, fit le membre du clan Kory avec une certaine tendresse. N'hésite pas à prendre tout le temps qu'il te faut, je sais que ce n'est jamais facile, un premier combat. Tu veux peut-être que je reste ?

-Merci, remercia Aether. Mais je cois que ça ira.

L'archer donna un dernier regard à son petit, puis repartit dans la direction de l'auberge. Une fois qu'Aether était sur qu'il était seul, il se dirigea vers le corps du mercenaire puis fouilla ses affaires et y trouva une lettre et un collier. Le tavernier ne savait pas trop sur ce qu'il allait tomber, il espérait juste savoir l'identité du mercenaire. Il lut rapidement la lettre, il s'avéra que c'était en fait une lettre d'une personne qui semblait être sa fille. Il regarda une dernière fois le corps du mercenaire de son regard vert émeraude.

-Je suis désolé, dit le jeune homme au cadavre. Je ferais mon possible pour donner ça à ta famille.

Il se tourna vers tous les autres cadavres derrière lui.

-A toutes vos familles, répeta-t-il dans le vide.

Aether fit donc de même avec les autres corps de ses victimes et prit les souvenirs de leurs famille avec lui, avec la ferme intention de les rendre à leur propriétaire légitimes. Il retourna ensuite chez certains villageois pour s'assurer que ces mercenaires seraient enterrés et enfin, il retourna à l'auberge. Dès qu'il entra il vit Grunlek, Shin, Bob et Théo autour d'une table. Ils regardaient tout les quatre leur petit entrer dans la pièce. Ils savaient tout les cinq que la conversation qui allait suivre allait être compliqué. Ce fut Grunlek qui parla en premier :

-Tu es prêt Aether ? Tu es sur que tu va bien ? On sait tous que ce n'est pas facile pour toi.

Aether savait que Grunlek faisait référence au fait de tuer, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il tuait quelqu'un mais Théo lui avait déjà appris à encaisser le fait de donner la mort. Il se rappelait des paroles du paladin le jour ou il lui avait appris cette leçon :

-Ce n'est jamais simple de donner la mort, avait expliqué l'inquisiteur. Mais chacun gère ça à sa manière, toi aussi un jour tu devras trouver ta manière de vivre avec ça.

Et bien il y était. Aether était persuadé d'avoir trouvée la manière de gérer le fait de donner la mort. Il retrouvera les personnes de leurs familles et leur permettra de faire le deuil en leur rendant les effets personnels de ses victimes et en s'assurant qu'elles puissent toujours trouver la tombe de l'homme qu'il avait tuer. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment procéder, mais il trouvera bien.

Il s'assit donc sur la chaise qui était en face de ses quatre personnes, ces personnes qui l'avait élevé comme leurs fils et qui allaient lui révéler toute la vérité.

-Je crois que vous avez certaines choses à me dire, commença le Mordinois.

-Oui, répondit Bob. Commençons par le début.

 **Je suis vraiment pressé d'ecrire le prochain chapitre qui sera plutôt plein ^^**

 **Encore une fois, n'hésitez à donner des reviews qu'ils soient négatifs ou positif. Même si je veux vous raconter une histoire, je veux aussi m'améliorer en tant qu'écrivain. Il est possible qu'il y ait certaines erreurs de grammaire et d'orthographe, s'il y en a de grosses, merci de me prévenir je modifierais mon texte.**


	3. Révélations

**Salut les gens je ne parlerais pas longtemps cette fois juste pour vous dire que je prépare d'autres fanfictions à côté (c'est aussi une des raisons à mon retard ^^). Du Harry Potter et du Percy Jackson surtout. Dès que j'ai des infos à vous donner je le ferai. Bref, bonne lecture.**

Aether s'était attendu à quelque chose de surprenant concernant ses quatre parents adoptifs mais il ne se serait jamais attendu à quelque chose comme ça. Cela faisait déjà une heure que le quatuor racontait à Aether toute leurs aventures à travers le cratère, ils lui parlèrent même de la prophétie les concernant tout les quatre. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses et livrés tant de batailles ! Mais Aether ne réalisait pas vraiment tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté, il continua de regarder calmement Shin, Grunlek, Bob et Théo. Pour lui, ils restaient malgré tout le groupe de taverniers avec lesquels il avait passé les vingt dernières années de sa vie à travailler, rire, pleurer, apprendre des choses nouvelles. Même s'il aurait du mal à voir ces personnes comme avant, elles resteraient éternellement cette famille avec qui il avait passer tant de temps.

Bob et les autres venaient de finir leurs explications, attendant la réaction de leur garçon.

-Si je résume, commenta Aether. Toi, Bob, tu es un demi-démon c'est ça ?

Le pyromage hocha gravement la tête. Aether ne s'en serait même pas douté une seule seconde, Balthazar faisait parti des dernières personnes à qui on penserait être un demi-démon. Il avait toujours utilisé que de la magie lié au feu et Aether ne s'en était pas plus étonné que Bob maitrise si bien cette magie vu son âge. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Grunlek.

Grunlek était la personne avait qui toutes ces révélations ne le surprenaient pas. Il était logique que le nain fasse parti de la royauté vu toute ses connaissances en matière d'éthique et de manière, et le fait que le golem soit un nain était aisément reconnaissable physiquement. Les yeux d'Aether visèrent en fait Shin.

-Et toi, tu es un demi-élémentaire d'eau.

Cette affirmation était maintenant évidente pour le Mordinois. Les reflets bleutés sur la peau de Shin devaient bien venir de quelque part ! Le dernier que le garçon regarda fut Théo. Son statut de Paladin/Inquisiteur de l'église de la lumière l'étonnait quelque peu parce qu'aucun des quatre ne lui avaient jamais parler des églises, il y avait bien des ouvrages sur ça dans les étagères de Bob que le groupe lui autorisait à regarder.

-J'aimerais juste vous poser une question avant que vous continuiez, pourquoi aucun de vous ne m'a parler des églises ?

Le quatuor se regarda. C'était un sujet bien délicat à traiter.

-Nous ne voulions pas t'influencer sur tes choix de croyances, expliqua simplement Théo. Et il était nécessaire pour toi que tu sois le plus neutre possible dans tes choix.

Cette réponse fit sens dans l'esprit d'Aether, c'est pourquoi il ne répondit pas.

-Il vous reste quelque chose à me raconter, insista-t-il. Comment j'ai été retrouvé et pourquoi m'avez-vous entrainer pendant toute ces années.

Grunlek inspira profondément puis, commença son récit :

-Il y vingt ans nous avions livrés une rude bataille que nous avons gagné, expliquer les tenants et aboutissants de celle-ci serait bien trop long pour aujourd'hui, aussi je te le raconterai peut-être plus tard. Donc, alors que nous avions établis un camp pour nous reposer quelques heures, nous avions senti une immense concentration de mana aux alentours de notre campement, évidemment nous somme allés voir ce que c'était. Quel ne fut pas notre étonnement quand nous avions vu non pas une entité divine ou un monstre quelconque mais un enfant de moins d'un an. Tu étais là, sur une souche d'arbre mort, juste recouvert d'une cape blanche comme l'on mettrait un bébé dans une couverture. Tu étais comme aujourd'hui très calme et tu ne pleurais même pas, tu avais juste l'impression d'être perdu. Dans la cape ou tu était blottie, il y avait un parchemin, et un joyau que j'ai sur moi ici.

Le nain sortit de sa poche un étui à parchemin et une gemme de la taille d'un gros diamant, celle-ci avait une teinte blanche et blafarde. Grunlek tendit le parchemin et la gemme à Aether. Le garçon les regarda toutes les deux, il essaya de regarder à l'intérieur de la gemme blanche et put y voir des reflets violets à travers celle-ci. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette pierre, il sentait qu'un lien s'était fait entre lui et la pierre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les reflets violacés de ce cristal. Aether continua de regarder cette pierre pendant plusieurs minutes et réussit avec un effort mental à la reposer sur la table.

Il regarda ensuite le parchemin très bien conservé dans son étui pendant toutes ces années. Il toucha le parchemin, il était toujours rugueux après toutes ces années. Les mains du jeune Mordinois tremblaient un peu. Qu'y aurait-il dans ce parchemin ? Une lettre de ses parents biologiques ? Un papier quelconque ou peut-être son origine ? Essayant d'oublier quelques instants toute ces questions, il ouvrit le parchemin, il y lu ceci :

 _Cet enfant sera l'héritage de vos actions passés et futures_

 _Protégez le bien, Aventuriers de la première prophétie_

 _De lui dépendra un nouveau début ou une nouvelle fin._

 _Cet enfant apportera à votre monde une nouvelle inertie_

 _Préparez le du mieux que vous pourrez face à son destin._

 _Car les épreuves traversées seront dures_

 _Il guidera des hommes perdus face à leurs vérités,_

 _Amènera à sa rédemption l'ascendance de l'unité,_

 _Donnera une nouvelle place à l'hérétique magie,_

 _Offrira du monde des reclus une autre idéologie_

 _Une ultime menace viendra sur le Cratère_

 _Mettant face à face deux visions_

 _Voulant aboutir à une même conclusion_

 _Rassemblant humains, élémentaires, démons et dieux sous une seule bannière_

 _Un choix l'amènera à son ultime décision_

 _Apportant ainsi aux deux mondes l'équilibre ou la destruction_

 _Dépassant ainsi de toutes nouvelles frontières._

Aether relut encore une fois le parchemin et ne comprit pas vraiment les significations de ces vers. Il se tourna vers ses parents adoptifs, les yeux perdus. Grunlek et ses compagnons lui rendirent un regard plein de compassion tandis que Théo rendit un regard dur, conscient des problèmes à venir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Aether avec une voix troublée.

Bob attendit quelques secondes regardant son petit avec attention.

-C'est une prophétie, révéla-t-il. Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué sur elles, pas vrai ?

Aether hocha doucement la tête, il se souvenait de ces interminables leçons de Bob sur les prophéties, ils avaient passés presque 6 mois à étudier d'anciennes prophéties et à étudier leurs milliers de sens possible. C'était l'une des seules leçons de Bob qu'Aether n'appréciait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêts pour le Mordinois de chercher la signification de quelque chose qui avait été écris il y a plusieurs siècles.

-Je comprends mieux toutes ces heures passées à interpréter ces fichues prophéties, commenta-t-il.

Le pyromage fit un geste de la main comme pour lui indiquer de poursuivre ses réflexions.

-Et donc ? questionna le demi-démon. D'après ce que je t'ai appris, que peux signifier ces vers ?

Le garçon relut cette prophétie encore deux ou trois fois, réfléchit quelques minutes, puis dit :

-Les premiers vers me semblent limpides. La lettre vous demande de bien vous occuper de moi et de m'entrainer du mieux possible, ce que vous avez très bien fait, si vous voulez mon avis. Cet entrainement doit surement me servir à dépasser les étapes qui sont dans la deuxième partie. Tandis que la dernière partie parle d'une possible guerre que je devrais diriger peut-être diriger et de cette guerre, débouchera la destruction ou de nouvelles voies pour le cratère.

Aether se leva la tête vers le groupe qui le regardait.

-J'ai bon ? Demanda-t-il.

Théo sourit, engrossé dans son armure, il se balança dans sur un chaise et fit u de ses rares sourires, qui étaient devenues plus fréquent depuis quelques années.

-J'étais sceptique sur le fait de lui apprendre toutes ces conneries, commença le paladin. Mais il faut croire que ça a payé.

Le demi démon toisa l'inquisiteur d'un regard furieux, tandis que Théo lui rendit un sourire provocateur. Les deux personnes étaient sur le point de s'engueuler comme ils le faisaient si souvent mais se retinrent, étant bien conscient que la situation ne s 'y prêtait pas.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, interrompit Grunlek. Tu es arrivé à peu près aux mêmes conclusions que nous.

-C'est faux, coupa Aether d''un ton sec. Vous me cachez quelque chose. Je vous l'ai dit, vous m'avez très bien entrainé.

Le quatuor se regarda, et semblèrent une décision d'un seul regard.

-On ne voulait pas te mentir, le consola Shin. C'est juste que la signification des prophéties…

\- …. Doit être découverte par celui que la prophétie concerne, sinon leurs véritables sens seront perdus, je sais, compléta Aether.

-On voulait aussi te dire quelque chose, continua Grunlek. Ne pense pas que l'on t'as élevé et appris toutes ces choses juste pour cette prophétie, pour nous c'était…

Le golem s'interrompit d'un geste de la main d'Aether.

-Pardonne-moi, s'excusa le Mordinois. Mais je t'arrête tout de suite, je comprends parfaitement toutes vos omissions et tout vos entraînement. N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez tous appris à prendre mes décisions avec clarté et discernement. Tout les choix que vous avez fait, j'aurais fait les mêmes. Et en ce qui concerne votre éducation, je n'aurais pas pu en avoir de meilleurs. Vous êtes la meilleure famille que l'on puisse espérer.

Après ce discours, le nain au bras mécanique avait les larmes aux yeux. Bob et Shinddha pour lutter contre leurs émotions et même Théo s'autorisa un sourire plein de fierté.

-Merci Aether, remercia le nain d'une voix émue. Mais malheureusement j'ai peur de devoir t'apporter de mauvaises nouvelles. Tu va devoir partir de Mordin dans quelques jours.

C'est ce qu'Aether redoutait le plus. Il le savait, il savait qu'il devrait partir du village depuis qu'il avait appris tout ça.

-Alors c'est bien moi que concerne cette prophétie ? demanda vainement le garçon.

-Malheureusement oui, révéla Théo.

Aether souffla bruyamment, ferma ses yeux émeraudes et passa ses mains sur son visage. Le jeune se sentait divisé, d'un coté, il savait que des secret étaient autour de lui, mais d'un autre coté, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'une telle prophétie le concernait. Et dire qu'il devait sauver le monde et être à la tête d'une armée ! Même s'il avait été entraîné par ses mentors, il ne savait pas si celui-ci sera suffisant pour ce qui l'attends.

Aether regarda ses parents adoptifs et dit :

-ça vous dérange si je prends congé quelques temps ? J'aimerais rester seul s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sur, répondit Théo. On t'appellera si on a besoin de toi.

-Merci.

Aether partit donc de l'auberge sous les regards inquiets des quatre aventuriers.

Les heures passaient comme des minutes pendant qu'Aether ressassait les événements d'aujourd'hui, il y avait les combats contre les mercenaires, les révélations des quatre Aventuriers et enfin, le fait qu'il va devoir partir le lendemain. Où ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. La question du pourquoi était déjà résolue, il devait partir sûrement pour réaliser cette prophétie qui lui semblait obscure malgré les quelques interprétations qu'il a eu. Toutes ces informations trottaient dans sa tête pendant qu'il regardait le ciel étoilé, ça lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose ou qu'il était anxieux, à chaque fois, il se sentait apaisé devant l'immensité des étoiles mais aujourd'hui, elles lui semblaient relativement terne.

Il baissa la tête et vit que le village s'activait à comme à son habitude. A la fin de la semaine, le village avait l'habitude de se rassembler pour passer un moment tous ensemble. Chaque semaines les occupants de la taverne de la petite fille et du bouclier y participaient, mais aujourd'hui les mordinois devront faire sans eux. Des effluves de nourritures arrivèrent aux narines d'Aether, il reconnaissait cette odeur si particulière, c'était un gigot d'agneau, sauce champignons et pommes de terres braisés, son plat préféré. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée du nain lui préparant son plat favori, l'agneau était une viande rare dans le village et il était rare que les taverniers puissent se permettre un tel luxe. Ils faut croire qu'ils ont mis petits plats dans les grands pour son départ. Si ce jour avait été comme les autres, il aurait foncé droit vers la salle à manger pour aider à préparer la table, mais ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres et l'appétit ne lui venait pas.

Après quelques minutes, Grunlek ouvrit la fenêtre qui donne sur le toit et entra dans le froid, deux assiettes pleines dans la main.

-Je me suis dit qu'il aurait été dommage que tu rate un si bon plat, expliqua Grunlek. Et puis, si je laisse Balthazar faire, il n'y aurait plus rien eu pour nous.

Aether fit un petit sourire à l'idée de voir le Pyromage se goinfrer des plats du nain. Bob se plaignait souvent que le Golem faisait des plats pas bon pour lui, en effet, le demi-démon avait un peu grossi depuis quelques temps et mit se fait sur les épaules des plats préparés par Grunlek alors que la raison était surtout qu'il en mangeait plus que de raison.

-Je te remercie, fit le Mordinois. Mais je n'ai pas très faim.

-Tu n'iras pas mieux si tu ne manges pas, dit Grunlek.

-S'il te plaît, demanda Aether. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim aujourd'hui.

Le nain se posa sur le toit aux côtés de son fils adoptif, le bras en métal de Grunlek se cogna sur les tuiles du toi, provoquant un bruit métallique sourd.

-Je te préviens, avertit-il. Je ne partirait pas tant que tu n'auras pas mangé.

Les deux personnes se regardèrent dans les yeux, Aether savait à quel point manger était important pour le nain et quand il décide de quelque chose, généralement, il n'en dément pas.

Aether souffla de résignation :

-Très bien, concéda-t-il. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te faire changer d'avis de toute façon, et puis je ne voudrais pas laisser le plaisir à Balthazar de tout finir.

Grunlek tendit donc à son garçon le plat encore fumant, celui-ci le prit et ils commencèrent à manger tout les deux. Le plat était délicieux, comme à son habitude. Le gigot d'agneau d'ici avait un goût plutôt fort mais il était compensé par la sauce aux champignons et les pommes de terres donnaient de la consistance au plat.

-C'est très bon, fit d'un seul coup Aether.

Le nain tourna la tête et sourit à cette remarque.

-Merci, je voulais surtout te faire plaisir avant ton départ.

Les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent de manger quelques secondes après cette phrase. Un silence pesant se fit sur le toit de la taverne. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet que les deux personnes ne voulait évoquer.

-Alors, commença doucement Aether. Je vais vraiment partir demain ?

-Oui, répondit Grunlek. Si des mercenaires sont venus jusqu'ici ça veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant pour toi. On ne peut pas courir le risque que ces personnes te retrouvent. C'est pour ça qu'il faudrait que tu te déplaces.

\- « Que tu te déplaces » ? Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

Le nain remit quelques-uns de ses cheveux en place comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était stressé.

-Tous les quatre, commença le golem. On a pris la décision de ne pas t'accompagner lors de ton voyage.

La nouvelle prit Aether de court, quitter Mordin était une chose mais quitter sa famille en était une autre. Il s'était déjà imaginer partir en compagnie de Shin, Theo, Bob et Grunlek qui étaient tellement plus expérimenté que lui. Il s'était dit qu'il avait une chance de venir à bout de cette prophétie avec sa famille. Sans eux, il n'avait aucune chance. Il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer !

Aether essaya de se reprendre comme le lui avait appris le nain. Ils avaient forcément prévu quelque chose pour l'aider. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé sans rien, sans stratégie ou sans alliés. C'était certain. Il avait confiance en eux plus qu'en quiconque.

-Et donc ? Questionna le jeune Mordinois. Je suppose que vous avez déjà prévu quelque chose pour mon départ.

Le golem ne put s'empêcher de trembler sous l'émotion de laisser son petit partir.

-Oui, confirma-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Nous avons un ami de confiance, i-il t'emmènera dans sa cité.

Grunlek s'arrêta par un flot d'émotion et quelques larmes perlèrent sur le visage du tavernier.

-Ce sera..., continua difficilement le nain. Ce sera ton...

Il s'arrêta une seconde fois pendant que ses mots se mêlaient à des sanglots.

C'était la première fois qu'Aether voyait son parent adoptif dans cet état. Grunlek semblait dévasté de devoir laisser partir son petit. Il ne s'était pas rendu que ce garçon qu'il avait éduqué pendant vingt était maintenant grand et en âge de vivre sa propre vie. Pour lui, il ressemblait toujours à ce petit garçon de dix ans qui voulait absolument aider le forgeron nain, il le revoyait encore en train d'essayer de porter le marteau beaucoup trop lourd pour lui. Il se rappela aussi la fois ou Aether avait découpé l'une des robes de Balthazar pour la mettre à sa taille, il criait partout des incantations ne voulant rien dire mais le petit était heureux comme tout. Il ne voulait le quitter comme ça. Pas si soudainement, pas maintenant.

Aether prit son père dans ses bras, pleurant lui aussi à chaudes larmes. Ils pleurèrent quelque secondes ensemble, oubliant totalement leurs problèmes et les prophéties quelques secondes.

Grunlek raffermit sa prise sur son fils puis dit d'une voix douce, mais sure :

-Fais bien attention fils. Le monde est dangereux. Je pris pour qu'il ne transforme pas le garçon exceptionnelle que tu es devenu.

-Je te le promet, assura le Mordinois.

-Et fait bien attention a bien manger tout les jours, continua le tavernier qui était dans sa lancée. Et fais attention lorsque tu dors a la belle étoile, et n'oublie pas de bien laver tes habits tous les jours et de bien faire attention à tes réserves nourritures, et...

-Grun', l'interrompit Aether. J'ai plus dix ans tu sais ? Je peux m'occuper de moi correctement.

Le nain s'écarta doucement de l'étreinte et s'essuya les yeux avec un geste de sa manche, le reste d ses habits étaient couverts de larmes.

-Excuses moi, fit-il. Pardonne le vieux nain que je suis, je supporte bien moins les fortes émotions comme celle-ci.

-Allons, le rassura. Tu n'es pas si vieux que sa, et tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je n'ai jamais vu.

-Tu serais étonné de savoir mon âge, l'informa le nain. Au fait, les autres aussi voudraient te dire au revoir. Bob te retrouvera à la lisière de la forêt la ou on chasse généralement, si tu connais Shin tu sauras sûrement ou le trouver et Théo ne le dira jamais mais il te trouvera lorsqu'il sera prêt à te dire ce qu'il a à te dire.

-J'irai les voir , promis le garçon. Mais rien ne presse, on doit d'abord finir ce magnifique ragoût.

Le forgeron fendit son visage d'un sourire qui permit à Aether de se sentir un peu mieux. Ils continuèrent donc à manger leurs plats qui était maintenant froid mais ça ne faisait rien, ils étaient passaient leur dernier moments ensemble, après ça, ils ne pourraient plus se voir pendant peut-être des années. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un certain temps, appréciant ce moment seul tout les deux.

Aether n'aurait jamais cru que Balthazar l'inviterait de lui même à faire un tour dans une forêt. Ce n'est pas que le pyromage déteste la broussaille, mais il apprécie bien plus les affres de la ville que le silence de la nature. Chaque fois qu'Aether, Shin ou Grunlek partaient à la chasse, Bob restait la plupart du temps dans la taverne à s'occuper de nettoyer les tables, précuire la viande, ce genre de choses...

C'est avec un petit sourire en coin que le jeune Mordinois vit Balthazar dans ses éternelles robes rouges et or faire contraste avec la forêt aux alentours, sa tenue n'était pas du tout adapté à ce genre de marche. Les cheveux mi- longs et bruns du demi-démon étaient tout ébouriffés.

-Ce que tu as à dire doit être important, supposa Aether. Pour que tu n'ai même pas pris la peine de te coiffer.

Cette petite pique d'Aether fit son effet car le magicien remit immédiatement ses cheveux en place, le pyromage détestait ne pas être présentable quelle que soit la situation. Mais aussi divertissante que puisse être cette situation la remarque qu'Aether avait faite ne semblait pas dénué de sens, le jeune homme était presque sur que la conversation qui allait venir n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir faire un tour dans cette forêt ? Demanda avec une pointe de provocation Aether. Ça fait une paye que t'as pas été en pleine nature.

Le pyromage resta silencieux quelques temps pendant qu'il lisait un livre. Aether le reconnut immédiatement, c'était l'un de ses nombreux carnet sur lequel il avait écrit les aventures qu'il avait faites auparavant. Balthazar lui avait dit que c'était des notes sur ces anciennes aventures de mage mais le Mordinois comprit après les révélations de ce matin que ces livres recelaient en fait les notes de Bob sur les aventures qu'il avait faites avec ses compagnons.

-Je sais, répondit simplement le demi-démon. Mais cette fois-ci c'est important, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer. Viens, c'est assez loin dans la forêt, prépares toi à marcher un petit bout.

Bob avait raison, l'endroit qu'il voulait lui faire voir était assez loin c'était une partie de la forêt ou Aether n'était jamais allé auparavant. De plus, l'ambiance de cette amas d'arbre la nuit n'arrangeait rien. Quand il était petit, il se souvint qu'il avait peur de cette forêt que ce soit de nuit comme de jour. Le silence pesant et l'immensité de la forêt suffisait au petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque à avoir la peur de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, la forêt ne lui faisait plus peur même si les bruits intempestifs de la faune restaient inquiétants. Les arbres gigantesques fournissaient des ombres énormes grâce à la lumière de la lune. Celle-ci donna à la brume une couleur blanchâtre pouvant former quelques fois des choses informes si votre imagination est assez fertile.

Le Mordinois n'avait aucune envie de demander à son mentor, Bob avait pour habitude de prendre beaucoup de choses à la légère. Cette attitude a énervé bon nombre de personnes dans le village mais c'est ce qui faisait aussi qu'autant de gens appréciait le pyromage, il était toujours enjoué et donnait bonne humeur à son entourage. Donc, quand Aether voit Balthazar aussi sérieux, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que le pire était à venir. ça faisait déjà une heure qu'ils marchaient et Le mage de la tour rouge ne dit pas un mot pendant le voyage.

 _La je le sens vraiment pas_ , pensa Aether. _Si Bob n'ouvre pas la bouche pendant aussi longtemps c'est vraiment qu'on est sur quelque chose de gros._

Le rythme cardiaque des deux voyageurs commença à s'accélérer sous les efforts que demandait cette balade. On pouvait apercevoir de la vapeur se dégageant de la respiration haletante de leurs bouche. Aether avait l'habitude des longues marches et des efforts physiques régulier, aussi a-t-il une bonne constitution et peut supporter de telles marches.

Bob leva la main pour faire signe à Aether de s'arrêter. Le villageois s'arrêta et vit un énorme trou qui devait faire plusieurs centaine de mètres de diamètre. Il se pencha pour regarder l'énorme trou, il n'en voyait pas le bout. Juste au cas où il pris une petite pierre qui traînait et la laissa tomber dans le gouffre, il attendit près d'une minute entière et n'entendit pas la pierre retombait. En tournant la tête, il vit Bob s'asseyant sur un tronc qui semblait pourrir la depuis des années.

Aether siffla bruyamment et dit :

-Bah dis donc, j'ignorais totalement la présence d'un tel trou dans la forêt. Tu sais d'où il vient ?

Le mage donna quelques accoues sur le tronc et demanda :

-Viens t'asseoir quelques minutes avec moi Aether. C'est de ça que je voulais te parler, et de quelques autres choses également. Allez, viens donc.

Le Mordinois ne voyait pas comment cet énorme trou avait un rapport avec quoi que ce soit qu'il ait découvert aujourd'hui. Il s'asseya donc à coté de son mentor pendant que celui-ci épousseta le reste de sa robe de toutes les saletés qu'elle avait accumulé pendant le voyage. Son visage se tourna vers les débris d'une maison qui avait l'air de s'être pris une tornade.

-Cet endroit ne te dit rien ?

-Non, avoua Aether. Ta question me surprend, tu sais pourtant que je ne vais jamais aussi loin dans la forêt. Sous votre ordre, je te rappelle.

L'archer ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre la question, même si Bob ne chassait pas beaucoup avec eux, même lui savait qu'Aether n'était jamais aller aussi loin dans la forêt. Il lui était donc impossible de connaître cet endroit.

Le pyromage regarda son fils d'un sérieux qui n'était clairement pas habituel chez lui. Il hésita plusieurs secondes avant de commencer, essayant sûrement de trouver les mots.

-Écoute Aether, commença doucement le demi-démon. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot tu sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Donc je vais te dire ce que j'ai à te dire cash. Tu vois ce trou là bas ?

-Difficile de ne pas le voir, remarqua son garçon.

-Cette crevasse sans fond, révéla-t-il. C'est toi qui l'a créée.

La nouvelle ne fut pas si choquante que ça pour Aether, il ne réalisait pas vraiment pendant les premières secondes ce que cela impliquait.

-Excuse moi, fit-il. Mais la je ne te suis pas vraiment. Comment j'aurais pu faire un trou pareil ?

-Tu avais à peine quatre ans lorsque c'est arrivé, débuta doucement Bob. La maison que tu vois là bas, c''était la première que nous avions construite. On venait à peine de finir sa construction. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais lorsque tu était petit tu n'arrêtais pas de vouloir utiliser l'arc de Shin.

-Je me souviens, intervint Aether. J'avais même peint en noir mon premier arc d'entraînement pour essayer d'avoir le même que lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours trouvé le tir à l'arc fascinant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, continua le mage. On avait tous les quatre refusé de te laisser essayer et tu as commencé à faire un caprice comme ceux que tu faisais souvent à l'époque. Tu étais tout petit, on ne t'avais pas encore appris à contrôler tes émotions comme maintenant. On peut dire que tu est devenu l'exacte inverse de ce que tu étais étant petit. Enfin bref, le fait que tu étais dans une colère noire, une comme tu n'avais jamais été. Ensuite, on a tous les quatre ressenti une perturbation dans la magie environnante, il n'y en avait plus.

Aether fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, le jeune homme avait beaucoup appris de la magie avec Balthazar, et l'une des premières règles qu'il avait apprises, c'est que la magie était présente partout. Des arbres alentours, aux vents dans ses cheveux jusqu'aux petits insectes serpentant la terre, la magie était dans n'importe quel chose peuplant ce monde. Il était donc impossible qu'un acte tel que la disparition de la magie existe. Il est vrai qu'elle c'est grandement appauvri avec le temps, mais cela semblait tout de même très étrange.

-Je sais ce que tu dois en penser, le coupa dans ses réflexions Bob. Comme on te l'a raconté il y a quelques heures, un homme sous le nom de Vlad a déjà essayé d'annihiler la magie, donc on sait de source sure qu'une telle chose est possible. Cependant, ça n'a été possible qu'a partir d'un rituel impliquant une relique puissante et des gemmes de pouvoir d'une taille conséquente. Je ne savais pas avant ça qu'une telle chose était possible.

-Et donc, commença le protégé des aventuriers. Tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça juste pour le plaisir.

Le visage de Bob prit un air grave.

-Je voulais te prévenir de faire attention lors de tes voyages. Je sais comment tu es et je connais tes principes. Malheureusement, il y a des gens qui, dehors, ont des principes qui sont en contradiction totale avec les tiennes.

-Et tu as peur que ces personnes ne me mettent dans une colère noire et que je reproduise quelque chose comme ça, comprit Aether. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as appris à contrôler mes émotions.

-Non, le rassura Balthazar. Enfin, cela fait partie de mes inquiétudes mais je te fais confiance pour contrôler tes émotions, tu le fais mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

-Mais ? Devina le Mordinois.

-Un accident c'est autre chose, concéda le mage. Tu n'as pas beaucoup utiliser de magie parmi celles que je t'ai enseignée et même si ce sont des magies très basiques, elles influent quand même sur toi et peut-être que cette proximité prochaine avec la magie pourrait réveiller ce qui a provoqué cet immense trou une nouvelle fois.

Le Pyromage se tourna avec un visage mêlé d'une inquiétude et d'une tristesse déchirante aux yeux d''Aether. Le voir aussi sérieux rendait la conversation bien plus pesante que ce qu'elle aurait pu être.

-Il faut absolument que tu te rendes compte que tu as la capacité de détruire une région d'un claquement de doigts. Si ton pouvoir venait à s'éveiller sous un coup de tête ou par une grande colère, par malchance ou quelque soit la raison : imagines qu'un tel pouvoir soit activé dans une cité…

Bob ne finit pas sa phrase et attendit calmement la réaction de son élève, celui-ci était dans sa position habituelle lorsqu'il était dans une réflexion intense : il avait les bras croisés et tapotait du pied à un rythme dont seul lui connaissait la signification, ses yeux fixaient intensément l'écorce de l'arbre en face de lui, en vérité il ne regardait aucunement l'arbre mais était dans ses pensées et essayait d'en extraire des solutions.

Les pensées affluaient tel l'eau d'une cascade s'écrasant sur les rochers, Aether essayait de les rendre le plus limpide possible malgré sa vitesse de réflexion. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était que la responsabilité était énorme, avoir la capacité de détruire une ville par simple accident n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Pour pouvoir voyager le plus sereinement possible il lui faudrait faire nombre de choses. La chose la plus logique à faire serait des séance de méditation pour juguler la magie à l'intérieur de lui, une ou deux heures par jour devraient suffire. Utiliser le moins possible de magie serait raisonnable, il devra essayer de faire sans la magie que lui avait appris Balthazar et compter sur l'archerie de Shinddha. Eviter les endroits ou la magie est naturellement puissante comme les institutions de mages et les grandes villes seraient mieux aussi.

Mais comment réunir des armées et se faire des alliés sans aller dans de grandes villes ou de grandes cités ? La question ne se posait même pas, il doit prendre le risque d'y aller si il veut ne serait-ce que prévenir du danger qui les guettes, peu importe ce que ça peut-être. La situation devenait bien plus complexe que prévu, et quelque chose disait à Aether que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger.

Le jeune archer souffla bruyamment sans cacher sa difficulté à s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation.

-Tu as d'autres bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer ou sa suffira pour aujourd'hui ?

Balthazar montrait un visage plein d'assurance envers son élève, il était pleinement conscient des difficultés qu'encourait Aether mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, il fallait absolument le prévenir sinon on courait à la catastrophe.

Bob fit un signe de tête à Aether pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait partir, lorsque son petit avança de quelques mètres le mage l'interrompit :

-Hé !

Son petit se retourna doucement, attendant que son mentor dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Tu fais gaffe. D'accord ?

Aether sourit.

-Bien sur, répondit celui-ci. Comme toujours.

L'endroit ou allait Aether était un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, il y allait quatre fois par semaine pour s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Il n'y avait que là-bas que Shin pourrait l'attendre. Sur le chemin, il entendit déjà les impacts de flèches sur les cibles qu'avait préparé le demi-élémentaire. Une fois arrivé, il vit Shinddha entrain de préparer deux cibles en ligne droite, Aether savait que l'archer ne faisait pas ça pour l'entrainement, ce serait des cibles bien trop faciles, non, il faisait ça surtout pour se calmer lui-même puisque l'archerie est l'une des rares choses qui réussissent à le détendre et à s'ouvrir au maximum.

Aether s'assit donc sur un banc fabriqué des mains de Shin et attendit que son parent adoptif ait fini. Une fois fait, le membre du clan Kory lui tendit un arc et dit :

-Un duel, ça te dit ?

Intérieurement, l'esprit du garçon souffla. Enfin une conversation dans la journée qui n'aurait rien de pesante, sans responsabilité, sans révélation qui chamboulerait encore plus sa vie. Non. Juste deux personnes faisant un duel d'Archerie, rien de plus. C'est à la fois cette simplicité et cette complexité qu'admirait Aether chez Shin. Il prit donc l'arc avec plaisir.

-Et passer ma chance de te mettre une raclée ? répondit le protégé des aventuriers. Tu rêves !

Shinddha sourit et commença donc à encocher sa flèche puis s'immobilisa pendant plusieurs secondes. C'était dans ses secondes là qu'Aether avait presque peur de son maître. Celui-ci expliquait souvent que les excellents archers étaient parfois dans un moment de transe ou leur concentration est telle que leur esprit obstruait toutes informations non nécessaire à effectuer le tir, ce phénomène était très rare mais Shin réussissait à chaque tir à y entrer alors qu'Aether, lui, n'y était même pas arrivé une seule fois. En plus de cela, l'archer en transe se permit le luxe de demander :

-Il y aura nombre de dangers dehors.

Lorsqu'il décocha sa flèche elle arrivait pile au centre de la cible, enfin ça c'est si un œil non expérimenté regardait le résultat de cette flèche, il y avait en vérité un écart de quelque millimètre avec le milieu de la cible, Aether était sur que s'il n'avait pas prit la parole pendant son tir, celui-ci aurait été parfait. Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi mais son maître donnait vraiment le meilleur de lui-même sur ce coup.

Ce fut donc au tour d'Aether de tirer une flèche, il dut se concentrer au maximum pour atteindre un résultat similaire à celui de son parent adoptif. Mais le garçon ne se leurrait pas, il savait que si ils avaient choisi une autre cible qu'en ligne droite, l'écart aurait été énorme.

-C'est bien pour ça que ce que tu m'as appris me sera précieux.

A partir d'ici, la conversation se fit à travers leur duels d'archerie, les mots pleuvaient en même temps que les flèches.

-Les flèches ne règleront pas tout tes problèmes, enchaîna Shinddha.

Aether comprit ce que sous-entendait le demi-élémentaire, selon lui, il ne lui avait pas appris assez de choses et il le regrettait maintenant. Avec Shin, il fallait savoir lire entre les lignes.

-C'est pour ça que vous étiez quatre à me préparer à cette prophétie, le rassura Aether. Vous avez pu faire de moi quelqu'un de complet.

Dans la nuit, les habits sombres de Shin rendaient encore plus difficile la transcription des expressions de son visage mais Aether devina que c'était un sourire, qui s'effaça malheureusement bien vite.

-Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, mon garçon. Ne te laisse pas hanter par tes épreuves ou tes erreurs passées car elles te hanteront toute ta vie. Je sais ce qu'est une vie hantée de remords, et je ne te souhaite pas ça. Je sais aussi quelles épreuves tu va devoir traverser alors c'est pour cela que je te dit cela.

Aether resta bouche-bée devant ce discours, il était tellement rare que Shin s'exprime aussi ouvertement, à vrai dire, le garçon se remémora que c'est la seule fois ou il s'était autant ouvert à lui. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il resta donc stoïque pendant une ou deux minutes pendant que Shinddha regarda la lune avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Mince, il commence à se faire tard, commenta l'archer. Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu auras une rude journée demain.

Aether se ressaisit, prit son arc et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à partir, Shin l'interrompit :

-Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Le garçon s'arrêta il était sur et certain qu'il n'avait rien oublier. Il se retourna donc pour savoir ou voulait en venir Shinddha. Celui-ci prit son propre arc et le tendit vers son élève.

-Tiens, commença-t-il. Il est à toi désormais. Normalement, le clan Kory impose une cérémonie pour ce genre d'occasion mais on va s'en passer pour cette fois.

Aether ne savait pas comment réagir à ça. Il savait tout ce que cet arc représentait pour son maitre, comment pourrait-il l'accepter en sachant ça ?

-Shin ! cria presque le jeune homme. Je ne peux pas ! Cet arc, c'est le seul souvenir que tu as de tes parents, de ton clan, de ton objectif de vengeance !

-J-je sais, répondit l'archer d'une voix presque tremblotante. Je t'en prie, prends le.

Aether regarda le bras de Shin qui tremblait, son bras tremblait ! Jamais une personne ne lui avait paru aussi faible qu'en cet instant, c'est comme s'il s'arrachait une partie de son âme.

C'est avec la plus grande délicatesse possible que l'élève prit l'arc de son maître et posa une main sur l'épaule encore tremblante de celui-ci.

-Je te promet de lui faire honneur et d'en prendre le plus grand soin. Moi vivant, personne ne touchera à cet arc.

Shinddha hocha la tête et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait partir ce que fit immédiatement Aether il comprit que son parent adoptif avait besoin d'être seul un moment. Le jeune archer décida donc de sortir et de retourner enfin à l'auberge pour se reposer après cette longue journée.

De retour à l'auberge, ce fut presque le silence complet. Il n'entendait ni bruit de vaisselle, de ménage, de rangement ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse faire penser à l'organisation d'une auberge classique. Le seul bruit palpable était celui du fer frappé dans une forge, Le Mordinois mettrait sa main à couper que c'était Grunlek entrain très certainement de lui préparer un cadeau d'adieu. L'envie d'aller voir ce que faisait le Golem le démangeait mais il se retint, aller voir maintenant gâcherait tous les efforts de son nain préféré et il ne voulait pas ça.

Il se retrouva donc dans sa chambre de quelques mètres carrés ou il y avait à peine la place pour y placer un lit et un bureau. Des étagères remplies de livres prenaient deux murs entier le reste était principalement constitué de différentes cartes du Cratère, il y en avait une qui donnait les moindres petites routes et chemins oubliés du Cratère, deux autres qui donnaient le climat pendant les quatre saisons ou encore une autre qui montrait les monstres et les bandits présents généralement ainsi que leurs mouvements. Ces cartes étaient principalement faites de la main d'Aether même si les anciens aventuriers l'avaient quand même aidé avec leurs propres connaissances, c'est le jeune homme qui avait réuni toutes les informations nécessaire grâce aux livres que lui avaient apportés ses parents adoptifs de toutes les grandes villes aux alentours.

Le sol est également couvert de coffres étant eux-mêmes remplis de centaines et de centaines de notes sur plusieurs sujets divers et variés. Il se souvenait encore des très nombreuses heures ou il chercha dans différents ouvrages la moindre petite information pouvant compléter son encyclopédie de notes. Il mettait parfois plusieurs semaines pour retrouver une seule petite information et demandait souvent à Bob ou au reste du groupe de l'aider en interrogeant une personne spécialisée dont il avait lu le nom dans un bouquin, il y aurait bien été lui-même mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le droit de sortir du village qu'en de très rares occasions.

Il toucha du bout des doigts l'immense toile ou étaient représentés Bob, Shin, Théo, Grunlek, Eden et lui qui étaient en pleine période de camping. Chaque année, tout le groupe partait pour deux semaines en camping sauvage au bord de la rivière la plus proche, Ils remontaient la rivière qui était l'une des plus longues du pays et une fois au bout, ils arrivaient généralement au moment ou les poissons migraient pour déposer leurs œufs. La tradition était de pêcher les poissons les plus juteux et faire un repas comme ils pouvaient ce le permettre qu'une fois par an. A la fin de la journée, ils regardaient ensemble les étoiles et se racontaient des histoires près du feu. C'était son moment préféré de l'année, il pouvait sortir du village et passer un bon moment avec sa famille. Sur la peinture, Balthazar était trempé de la tête aux pieds car il avait essayé de battre Théo à la pêche aux saumons et s'était battre à plate couture, on voyait très clairement que le mage était en train de bouder sur la toile. Théo quant à lui avait un sourire fier et presque malicieux d'avoir gagné contre Bob. Shinddha nous faisait l'un de ses rares sourires et avait un bras sur l'épaule de Grunlek, lui-même tout sourire. Aether se rappela que l'élémentaire avait sorti une vanne bien sentie qui fit rire le duo. Quant à Eden elle était couchée sur Aether, lui léchant le visage avec sa langue, elle adorait faire ça pour l'embêter.

-C'était une sacrée journée, dit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune archer sursauta tellement il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il se retourna et vit Théo dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait remplacé son armure étincelante par un simple tee-shirt noir mais portait toujours son bandeau attaché autour de son bras. Il pointa son doigt vers le bureau d'Aether.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué le petit cadeau que je t'ai donné ?

Le Mordinois fronça les sourcils et regarda sur le bureau et aperçu une épée rutilante, celle que le paladin avait utilisé contre les bandits.

-J'étais dans mes pensées, se défendit Aether.

-N'oublies pas, rappela l'inquisiteur. Tu dois toujours rester alerte et concentré peu importe la situation.

Le commentaire de Théo ne ressemblait pas à une réprimande mais plus à un rappel comme il aimait si souvent le faire avec son élève. En entrant dans la pièce, il vit l'arc de Shinddha posé sur le rebord d'un coffre et fronça une secondes les sourcils d'incompréhension puis eut un petit sourire en devinant surement ce qu'avait fait le demi-élémentaire.

-Bref, continua Théo. Je suis juste venu pour te dire quelques trucs avant que tu partes. Et aussi pour savoir ce que tu pensais de l'épée.

Il fit un mouvement de tête, encourageant Aether a tester la lame. Celui se leva et dégaina l'arme. Il fit quelques mouvements avec l'épée pour s'en faire une vision globale.

-C'est une épée remarquablement bien équilibrée, commença-t-il. Les matériaux sont solides même s'il y a un peu trop d'ornement à mon goût. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je pourrais la manier correctement. Cette épée est plus lourde que celles que j'utilise d'habitude.

Le paladin se leva et prit l'épée des mains de son élève, pour celui-ci, voir Théo avec cette épée était comme une évidence, c'est comme si la lame formait le prolongement de son bras. Cela devait faire plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'il maniait cette épée.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Aether. C'est quand même une épée de l'église de la lumière, tu penses pouvoir me la confier ? C'est quand même une propriété de l'église, non ?

Théo souffla bruyamment et s'asseya doucement sur le lit d'Aether, il avait les épaules presque tendues.

-Tu nous avait demandé tout à l'heure pourquoi on ne t'avait pas parler des églises, rappela le cadet Silverberg. Tu te souviens ?

Le Mordinois hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, c'était l'une des premières questions qui étaient venues à l'esprit du garçon.

-Ce n'est pour avoir un contrôle sur tes croyances ou quoi que ce soit, rassura le Paladin. Et puis nous t'avons laissé étudier les églises tant que tu le voulais quand tu nous avait demander des informations sur elles.

Aether acquiesça, il se rappela de ce jour ou il avait demandé ces infos, il avait très bien vu que les Aventuriers étaient frileux et ne donnaient que des données mineures et qui lui cachaient la plupart de leurs connaissances mais il se disait qu'ils avaient bien une bonne raison. Aujourd'hui, il allait la connaître cette raison. Malgré l'avidité de connaissances du jeune archer, celui-ci se retint, il voyait bien que c'était un sujet difficile pour le membre de sa famille adoptive.

Théo se gratta la barbe, essayant surement de trouver les mots justes.

-Ce que tu entends là ce ne sont pas des choses que tu verras dans les livres, révéla-t-il. C'est un sujet très long alors sache juste que les églises font tout pour contrôler au mieux les informations données au peuple à leur sujet.

Le jeune tavernier fronça les sourcils, ce n'étaient pas le genre de choses qu'apprécie le garçon, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de calomnier de la connaissance au peuple. L'inquisiteur sourit en voyant la réaction d'Aether. Cependant, ce n'était pas un sourire retenu comme il a l'habitude de faire. Ici, c'était un sourire avec une amertume presque palpable.

-Tu commences à comprendre, vit Théo. Les églises en elles-mêmes ne sont pas un problème. A vrai dire, la plupart des croyants et des membres de l'églises ne posent généralement aucun problème.

Soudain, en fixant du regard l'épée chargée d'or et de joyaux, Aether comprit.

-Je pense savoir, intervint le jeune homme. Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais je suppose que ce sont les dirigeants le problème, ce sont surement le genre de personne à penser que, eux, ils sont supérieurs aux simples personnes car ils ont de l'argent, des pouvoirs, d'une milice puissante et leur dieu qui les protègera quoi qu'il arrive, enfin, ou quelque chose comme ça à deux ou trois petits détails près.

L'explication qu'il venait de donner ressemblai à celle que faisaient Bob et Grunlek d'un type de politique qu'ils détestaient particulièrement.

Théo eut le même sourire que tout à l'heure, sans aucune émotion.

-Eh bien, s'exclama-t-il. Même si je dirais qu'il manque plus une centaine de détails, en gros tu as saisi le truc. Je suis content de voir que les leçons de Grunlek et Bob sur la politique et le comportement du peuple serve à quelque chose.

Aether sentit que Théo voulait continuer mais il se ravisa et attendit quelques secondes. Ce qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à son parent adoptif qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de dire ce qu'il pensait sans aucun filtre ou aucune hésitation. L'archer décida de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ses mots. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Théo était si hésitant, alors autant le laisser réfléchir.

-Je sais que ça ne se voit pas souvent, avoua-t-il. Mais je sais comment tu es Aether, lorsque tu rencontreras les églises, tu voudras les changer.

Il avait raison, à peine avait-il entendu l'existence d'une telle inégalité dans des organisations aussi importantes que les églises qu'il avait déjà comme objectif de ses voyages de changer ces organisations religieuses.

-Cependant, le coupa dans ses pensées le cadet Silverberg. Je veux juste te prévenir. J'ai essayé pendant des années et des années de changer l'église de la lumière, j'y ait consacré plus de cinq ans de ma vie, j'ai aussi bien agi en haut qu'en bas de l'échelle, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire. Crois-moi Aether, j'ai mis très longtemps pour me rendre compte de ce que devenait l'église de la lumière.

C'est là que s'arrêta le discours du paladin. Le jeune Mordinois savait qu'il était surement l'une des seules personnes de tout le cratère à connaître ce discours. Même si le corps de l'inquisiteur ne tremblait pas, il sentait tout de même que le membre de l'église de la lumière luttait contre les émotions. Sa religion est certainement l'une des choses les plus importantes à ses yeux et en parler ainsi devait lui imposer un sacré coup.

-Tu me dis tout ça pour me demander d'arrêter ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Aether.

-Non, le contredit Théo. Je te dis tout ça pour que tu réussisses.

L'étonnement s'afficha sur le visage lorsque son parent adoptif reprit :

-Cette prophétie reste assez vague sur ce que tu vas accomplir et il se peu que tu réussisses maintes choses que nous n'avons pas réussi nous quatre. Mais surtout, tu n'es pas comme moi. J'ai rarement l'honnêteté de le reconnaitre mais je suis plutôt du genre asocial et bourru. Tu es bien plus diplomatique et intelligent que moi mais c'est surtout que j'ai confiance, en toi, et à l'éducation que l'on t'a donnée.

Les deux personnes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, après ce discours Aether eut l'impression de connaître Théo mieux qu'il ne l'avait connu pendant ces 20 dernières années.

-Bref, interrompt l'épéiste en se levant. Assez de guimauve pour ce soir, je te conseille de bien dormir ce soir, tu auras une rude journée demain.

Théo ébouriffa les cheveux de son protégé et partit avec cette fois-ci un vrai sourire.

Aether regarda une dernière sa chambre, ses livres et ses notes et eut soudain une idée. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Le sommeil risquerait de manquer demain.

 **Je sais que là on ne parle plus de retard ni même de vacances avec un tel écart entre les deux chapitres mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer tout ça . J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu même s'il y a pas mal de contenu je pense avoir été concis. Bref dites-moi ce que vous un pensez avec une petite review si vous le souhaitez et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée/soirée ^^.**


	4. Le Départ

**Salut à tous ! Sachez d'abord que je continue d'écrire sur cette histoire et je vous pose la question : Voulez vous que je continue à publier cette fanfiction ? Ensuite, concernant mon ENORME retard sachez que j'ai eu un gros problème d'ordi et que j'ai mis littéralement un temps fou pour récupéré mes fichiers, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça a été laborieux . Bref, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur cette fanfiction en général, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre.**

Aether n'en pouvait plus, il était assis en tailleur devant le travail qu'il avait accompli toute la nuit. Ses épaules étaient raides comme du bois et ses vêtements commençaient à coller à cause de la sueur, il avait les paupières lourdes à cause du manque de sommeil. On peut dire que le jeune archer n'avait pas chômé, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de tout ce travail de recherche qu'il avait effectué, il s'était dit qu'il aurait été dommage de perdre une telle mine d'information et a donc décidé de trier et ranger tous ses écrits les plus importants afin qu'il puisse les ranger dans un petit sac de voyage. Il était plutôt content de lui puisqu'il avait réussi à prendre tout ce qu'il voulait avec lui. Il avait déjà préparé quelques jours de nourriture pour lui et son cheval et avait même aiguisé quelques flèches pour son carquois. La seule chose qui lui manquait était son armure en fine plaque qu'il avait commencé à forger lui-même, malheureusement, il n'en était qu'au commencement de sa fabrication et ne pouvait donc pas être utilisé, il se contenta donc d'une fine armure de cuir relativement épais qu'il prenait pour aller chasser avec Shinddha. Il revérifia que tout était bien dans son sac et sortit donc de sa chambre.

Cela faisait déjà près de deux heures que les quatre aventuriers étaient réveillés, Aether les avait entendu préparer le petit déjeuner et faire leurs tâches habituelles pour lorsque les clients viendront. On aurait presque dit un jour comme les autres, sauf que ça n'en était pas un. La première personne que vit le jeune homme fut Grunlek qui finissait de mettre les couverts, le nain lui dit immédiatement d'un ton de reproche :

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de te reposer. Regarde les cernes que tu as, tu viens manger au moins ?

L'élu de la prophétie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, l'une des choses les plus importantes pour Grunlek était de ne jamais rater ses repas et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

-Pas maintenant, répondit rapidement Aether. Je vais voir Eden.

Le nain sourit timidement devant l'évocation de sa louve adorée :

-Passe lui le bonjour de ma part.

-Sans problème Grun'.

Il sortit donc de la taverne et commença à prendre le chemin qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre chaque semaine. Aller là-bas était toujours un plaisir et en même temps une peine. Il se rappelait à chaque fois des bons moments passés avec Eden et l'émotion montait vite en lui en pensant à cet animal. La louve avait toujours été très affective et protectrice envers lui et Aether l'aimait presque autant que Grunlek, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se promener ensemble dans la forêt pour s'occuper ou même ils s'amusaient à se battre sous la forme d'un jeu. Il avait été relativement jeune lors du décès d'Eden, de toute sa vie il n'avait jamais autant pleuré, pour lui, ça avait été comme perdre un membre de sa famille. Il arriva enfin devant la stèle de marbre ou était gravé :

 _ **Ci-gît Eden, une louve aimée et aimante.**_

Pour quiconque connaissait Grunlek il était évident que c'était lui qui avait écrit ce message tout en simplicité.L'archer s'assit donc en face de la stèle, il ignorait pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il était ici, Aether était d'une sérénité et d'un bien-être extrême. C'est toujours ici qu'il va lorsque les choses deviennent compliqués dans sa tête. Il commença donc son monologue :

-Salut Eden, au fait, Grunlek te passe le bonjour. Je sais que normalement je vais te voir un petit peu plus tard mais il y a eu quelques complications. Visiblement, Théo et les autres veulent que j'accomplisse une prophétie me concernant. Et très franchement j'ignore totalement si je serais à la hauteur de la confiance qu'ils m'accordent.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes dans son discours, ce n'est pas comme çi il s'attendait une réponse.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi, continua le Mordinois. Je n'ai pas peur des ennemis que j'aurais à affronter, j'ai surtout peur que mes choix ne soient pas les bons. Tu imagines ? Le monde terrestre dépend de mes choix. Mais je sais très bien ce que me diraient les autres : qu'il faut que je me fasse confiance sinon tous mes choix seront hésitant. Je ne sais pas …. J'ai eu le meilleur entraînement possible et je suis là à hésiter alors que les autres ont confiance en moi.

Sachant que le fait qu'il soit prêt ou non ne changerais rien à sa situation, Aether dit après quelques minutes de silence et de calme :

-Bref, quoi qu'il en soit Eden, je suis juste venu pour te dire que j'allais partir certainement plusieurs années. Merci encore de m'avoir écouté, j'essayerais de venir te voir aussi souvent que possible.

Il repartit donc en direction de l'auberge avec autant de question qu'il n'en avait avant, mais au moins, il avait l'esprit clair. Sur le chemin il aperçut des nuages d'orage arriver soudainement près de l'auberge. Aether n'était pas bête, il savait que c'était dû à de la magie, d'abord parce que l'orage entourait seulement le bâtiment des aventuriers, mais en plus parce que l'éclair qui tomba un petit peu plus tard n'était ni lumineux, ni agressif. L'archer chercha quelques temps dans sa mémoire et réussit à se souvenir que c'était de la magie liée à la lumière. Balthazar lui avait expliqué les différents types de magie et comment les reconnaître mais ici, il ignorait si c'était de la magie ecclésiastique ou de la magie dites « classique » car ça ne changeait aucunement l'aspect de la magie mais juste l'utilisation de celle-ci. Après la question était de savoir si c'était Théo qui était responsable de ça puisqu'apparemment, c'est un paladin/inquisiteur de la lumière donc ça devrait être quelque chose dont il est capable, et le fait qu'il n'entende ni cri ni explosion indique subtilement que la personne qui est arrivée, si une personne est bien arrivée, n'est pas un ennemi.

Une fois arrivé à l'auberge, il s'aperçut que le reste de la bande était levé, lavé habillé, bref, ils étaient prêts à le voir partir. Sur l'une des tables de l'auberge était assis un homme qui avait près de quarante ans, les cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés et la barbe impeccable et des vêtements riches, cette personne était non seulement d'un statut important mais visiblement un demi-élémentaire de lumière vu sa peau qui s'illuminait au contact du soleil. Cet homme avait une aura assez folle qui pourrait faire tenir en respect presque n'importe qui et qui montrait clairement la puissance du noble ici présent. Cependant, bien qu'Aether reconnut la prestance de l'homme, cela n'impressionna pas outre mesure le garçon, pour lui, être en face de lui était comme être en face de Théo, Grun', Shin ou Bob, c'était tellement naturel pour lui d'être en face de telles personnes que ça lui donnait l'avantage d'y être habitué, autant qu'on puisse être habitué à de telles choses.

Le jeune Mordinois se tourna vers Théo et Shin qui étaient à côté l'un de l'autre, n'étant pas les plus ouverts du groupe, il ne s'attendait pas à de grands discours de leur part mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour Aether, ils étaient là, et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'y eut donc ni parole, ni câlin, juste un regard qui communiquerait tout ce qu'il y aurait à communiquer et rien d'autres. Ils s'étaient déjà dit ce qu'il y avait à dire hier soir, et ç'était bien assez. Le jeune archer tourna vers Grunlek, le nain avait un petit paquet dans ses mains, celui-ci était petit, Aether devina que c'était pour lui :

-C'est pour toi, expliqua le golem. J'ai travaillé dessus pendant toute la nuit.

Le Mordinois ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet et y vit à l'intérieur un collier d'un métal qui n'était pas inconnu d'Aether mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour lui pour l'instant, au bout de ce collier était attaché la gemme blanchâtre aux reflets violets que lui avaient montrés les aventuriers, il y avait aussi un croc à coté de cette gemme et Aether avait les larmes aux yeux en regardant le tavernier :

-Grun'…

Le vieux nain avait du mal à garder lui aussi son émotion mais répondit d'une voix ferme :

-Garde le, Eden aurait aimé être avec toi, j'en suis sûr. Elle t'aimait beaucoup…

Le jeune archer tourna quelques secondes le collier et s'interrogea sur le métal dont était fait le collier :

-C'est de l'acier des montagnes de l'abîme ? Ce minerai est le plus rare et le plus résistant qui existe mais tu n'aurais pas dû l'utiliser pour ça, enfin, désolé je ne devrais pas te dire ça, merci quand même… Juste par curiosité, comment tu as attaché la gemme ?

En effet, la gemme était attachée au collier mais les chaînons semblaient incrustés dans le cristal, cependant, la gemme n'avait pas l'air endommagée du tout.

-C'est un art nain royal, expliqua le nain. Il est très complexe à mettre en place mais j'ai finalement réussi à le faire, je dois bien avouer que je suis fier de ce que j'ai effectué.

-Tu peux, lui confirma son fils adoptif. C'est magnifique, encore une fois merci.

Le nain fit un dernier sourire puis alla vers la cuisine tout en donnant un dernier conseil :

-Bob a laissé un cadeau lui aussi. Il est sur la table au fond à droite. Fais quand même attention avec ça, on ne sait jamais avec lui.

Le jeune homme se rendit donc vers la table ou était posé un papier plié en quatre. Avec une certaine curiosité, il déplia le vélin tout en se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. Un parchemin contenant un sort ? Vu la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Balthazar c'est peu probable. Une lettre de marque ? L'idée même de voir le demi-démon en possession d'un tel objet lui donna un sourire. Manquant quelque peu de patience, il regarda ce qui y était écrit et vit quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment au premier abord : de l'écriture démoniaque. Il en avait étudié pendant son apprentissage mais seuls les démons pouvaient lire cette langue avec facilité, les humains peuvent les lire mais ça demande un entraînement drastique qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas encore acquis. Il comprit quelques mots y compris les termes « héritage », « invocation » et surtout un mot très dangereux lorsqu'on côtoie la démonologie : « contrat ».

Les contrats de démons ne sont pas seulement dangereux, vicieux et sadiques, ils peuvent aussi être mortels en cas de mauvaise manipulation. Ne pas lire les termes d'un tel contrat revenait à un suicide pur et simple et c'est bien pour ça qu'Aether décida d'attendre son paternel pyromage. Pendant son temps d'attente, l'archer fit de la méditation afin de se préparer au mieux possible à la suite des évènements, d'autant plus qu'après hier soir, il allait devoir revoir le temps qu'il allait passer à méditer par jour. Une bonne demi-heure avait passé et Bob pointa enfin le bout de son nez sans bâillement ni mauvaise mine très étonnement, le matin était toujours une mauvaise période pour lui mais cette journée semble être une exception. Il avait sa robe impeccable et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, il se dirigea tout de suite vers son élève avec un sourire :

-Je vois que tu as remarqué le cadeau que je t'ai laissé. Tu n'as pas encore signé le contrat ?

-Je voulais attendre, argumenta Aether. Même s'il vient de toi, les mauvaises surprises peuvent toujours arriver avec ce genre de chose.

-Très judicieux de ta part. Bien, tu sais ce que signifie ce parchemin ?

Cette question amusa le jeune adulte, même s'il s'apprêtait à partir dans un voyage de plusieurs années, Balthazar restera Balthazar et il ne s'arrêtera jamais d'essayer d'en apprendre avec Aether. Celui-ci réfléchit quelques minutes et prit donc la parole :

-J'ai seulement comprit quelques mots, mais je pense que c'est quelque chose que tu souhaites me léguer, qui nécessite visiblement une invocation, avec le pentacle qui est ici, je me souviens de celui-là, on l'avait étudié ensemble. Bref, une invocation démoniaque qui ne demande pas beaucoup de magie vu ma position et qui…  
Soudain, un éclair de lucidité le percuta. Il comprit enfin ce que tout ça signifiait et s'exclama :

-Brasier ! Tu souhaites vraiment me léguer ton cheval ? Bob ! Ce cheval te suit depuis toujours je ne pense pas pouvoir te prendre quelque chose de si précieux.

-Tu sais… continua lourdement Bob. Techniquement ce cheval vient de mon père alors, enfin, disons juste que j'aimerais à mon tour te le léguer. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de Brasier dans ce tout petit village ? Il effrayerait les habitants, non, vraiment garde le. En plus, je n'aie jamais été très conciliant avec mon destrier, tu t'en occuperas mille fois mieux que moi.

Ce qu'avait dit le pyromage toucha Aether en plein cœur, il prit donc une dague qu'il avait à sa ceinture et fit pointer quelques gouttes de sang sur le bout de son doigt et signa le contrat après l'avoir relu attentivement avec Bob. Après la signature, il ne passa rien, pas de flash de lumière ou d'énergie passant à travers lui, il fut un peu déçu mais d'un côté si cela arrivait ça voudrait dire que quelque chose s'était mal passé.

-Tu n'auras qu'à penser à Braise pour l'invoquer la ou tu lance ton invocation, il faut bien sûr que tu insuffle de la psyché mais ça ne devrait pas trop te poser de problème. Ça ira ?

-Je pense que oui, confirma le jeune archer. Sinon j'ai une petite question, quand est-ce que votre ami va…

Tout à coup, une lumière intense aveugla Aether, un éclair zébra le ciel instantanément et provoqua même un petit tremblement à la maisonnée. Le garçon était persuadé que c'était leur invité, le ciel était bleu et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un orage arrive aussi vite, cet éclair devait forcément être magique. Les aventuriers se rassemblèrent en quelques secondes pour accueillir la personne venant d'ouvrir la porte. Il était plus jeune que ce qu'aurait pensé Aether, il devait avoir dans la quarantaine et était incontestablement un noble, devant Théo et Bob qui étaient proches de la cinquantaine, c'était peu. L'homme ressemblait d'ailleurs assez au paladin avec sa barbe rasé et son épée à sa hanche et vu sa posture, Aether et lui avaient reçu le même entraînement en ce qui concerne l'art du combat à l'épée. Ses habits étaient de bonne qualité avec des couleurs vertes discrètes, une fourrure d'ours de couleur grise lui servait d'encolure. Une énergie étrange se dégageait de lui, sa peau et ses veines avaient quelques fois des luminescences révélant ainsi sa nature de demi-élémentaire de lumière, expliquant ainsi l'éclair.  
Grunlek s'avança et embrassa (dans le sens enlacer et non faire baiser ) l'homme tout en s'exclamant :

-Vendis ! Son fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Alors comment va-tu mon garçon ? Viens donc t'asseoir je viens juste de finir le petit déjeuner.  
Le nain semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver son vieil élève, Bob serra la main du Duc d'un mouvement viril et Théo lui donna juste une tape dans le dos, quant à Shin, celui-ci comme à son habitude était plus réservé mais s'accorda tout de même un sourire à l'arrivée de Vendis.  
Celui-ci s'assit donc sur une table avec Aether et les autres pendant que Grunlek servait tout le monde. Il répondit rapidement au nain :

-Merci Grunlek mais je ne pense pas pouvoir rester très longtemps. Seulement le temps d'un repas, croyez-moi j'ai déjà dû faire des pieds et des mains pour m'accorder une matinée de libre.

-Alors le métier de politicien ? demanda le pyromage. Compliqué pas vrai ? Je t'aurais bien proposé une petite chopine mais te connaissant tu aurais sûrement refusé.

-Disons seulement qu'il y a des hauts et des bas. Même si en ce moment les mauvaises situations commencent à s'enchainer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? quémanda Théo.

-Juste que les églises commencent à mettre la pression sur les villes ou leur religion est moins représentée. Elles sentent leurs pouvoir baisser et ça les inquiète, de plus en plus de groupes violents commencent à se former. Certaines églises ont même officieusement menacé plusieurs cités.  
-Quelles églises exactement ?

-Celle de l'eau déjà, ce serait bien leur genre, ironisa Shinddha.

Personne ne dit mot, tout le monde connaissait, à part Aether, son aversion pour cette église mais elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette conversation. Ils se devaient de rester le plus neutre possible.

-C'est vrai, confirma le demi élémentaire de lumière. Il y a l'église de l'eau, de la terre et bien sûr ceux faisant preuve du plus de colère, l'église de la lumière.  
Quelques secondes de silence se furent pendant lesquelles tous pensaient à Théo, celui ne laissait rien paraître mais savoir que son ancienne église était tombée aussi bas devait lui faire bien plus de mal que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

-Peu importe, intervint Vendis. Je ne suis pas vraiment venu pour ça. (Il se tourna vers Aether) Alors c'est toi Aether ? Je sais que tu as surement beaucoup de questions à poser et je te promets d'y répondre si je le peux. Tu dois surement te demander qui je suis, d'où je viens, ce genre de choses.

Le jeune homme enleva une petite tache sur un de ses vêtements et se recoiffa en une seconde, il aimait avoir l'air impeccable en n'importe quelle circonstance.

-Je n'en ait qu'une seule, informa Aether. Pour ce qui est de vous j'ai déjà toutes les réponses sous les yeux. Votre posture de combat me dit que vous êtes un ancien élève de Théo, un demi-élémentaire de lumière. Vous êtes aussi le duc d'une région voisine, il n'y a que la noblesse qui porte une couleur comme le vert, elle coute bien trop cher à produire pour qu'un paysan puisse en porter, ensuite la fourrure d'ours que vous avez là m'indique que vous venez du Nord-Est ou non seulement il neige à cette époque de l'année mais en plus il n'y a que là-bas que vivent ces ours. Ensuite vous venez de mentionner des agissements des hauts pontes des églises, vous ne pouvez être que quelqu'un d'important.

Les anciens aventuriers eurent un petit sourire complice, c'est quelque chose que Aether faisait mieux que personne, il analysait les choses qui l'entoure avec une pertinence et une clarté déconcertante, ça couplé aux connaissances accumulées, il aurait été un enquêteur redoutable dans une autre vie. Vendis, lui, applaudit très poliment et dit seulement :

-Je vois que vous l'avez bien entraîné. Ça me rassure pour les évènements qui vont venir. Bref et donc Aether, ta question ?

-Je voudrais juste savoir ce que vous avez prévu.

-Comme tu le sais surement, il te faudra des compagnons si tu veux accomplir ce que tu souhaites faire, peu importe ce que c'est. La première étape pour toi sera d'abord de te trouver des compagnons de voyage de ton niveau et avec qui, bien sûr tu puisses t'entendre. Tu n'es peut-être connu par personne dans le Cratère pour l'instant mais dans un cercle très privé nous avons entraîné des personnes dans l'objectif de t'accompagner. Elles ont été spécialement choisies par Théo, Shin, Bob, Grunlek et d'autres personnes en qui nous avons toute confiance.

A cette nouvelle, l'élu de la prophétie se renfrogna quelque peu, il n'aimait pas être pied et poing liés et quitte à faire un choix aussi important que celui de ses futurs compagnons de route, autant le choisir seul. Malgré ça, il décida tout de même de voir ces personnes afin de voir si elles valaient le coup, et puis elles avaient tout de même été choisies par ses parents adoptifs, il ne devait pas être mauvais du tout.

-Donc, continua Aether. Qui est le premier que je dois rencontrer ?

-C'est un guerrier de mon élite personnel, répondit Vendis. C'est un excellent bretteur mais aussi un aquamancien accompli, son sens du devoir est au moins aussi fort que celui de Théo. Ça fait presque trois ans qu'il s'entraîne à l'idée de partir en voyage avec toi, je peux t'assurer que tu ne regretteras pas son aide.

Aether avait déjà des dizaines de questions qui lui vinrent mais il ne voulait pas déranger plus que ça l'ami des Aventuriers. Un homme se battant au corps et maîtrisant la magie de l'eau c'était parfait. Ses pouvoirs seront utiles pour les combats à grandes échelle mais est également très versatile dû à la présence d'eau un peu partout dans le Cratère et malgré que le fait qu'Aether était doué avec une épée, il ne l'était pas autant qu'un chevalier d'élite. Cette personne lui donnait des compétences utiles et complémentaires aux siennes. Ils avaient bien choisi.

-Et cette personne se trouve dans votre cité je suppose ? questionna le fils des Aventuriers.

Vendis se leva tout en se tournant vers Théo et les autres et répondit :

-Exact. Cependant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, une carriole nous attends à quelques kilomètres de mon royaume. Je serais resté avec plaisir mais malheureusement, mon emploi du temps reste très chargé. Nous sommes prêts à partir ?

Cette question s'adressait bien sûr à Aether qui regardait Grunlek, Shin, Théo et Bob avec une pointe de tristesse. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, ils s'étaient tout dit hier et un au revoir maintenant rendraient les choses encore plus compliquées. Il prit donc rapidement son équipement et s'apprêta à sortir de l'auberge mais juste avant de sortir il se retourna pour voir une dernière fois cette auberge dans laquelle il avait vécu pendant toutes ces années. C'était là, il y était, il allait laisser derrière lui sa famille et son village. Regardant ses parents adoptifs il leur fit un dernier sourire et dit simplement :

-Je vous promet que vous serez fiers de moi.

Comme toute réponse, ils lui renvoyèrent son sourire et il partit enfin avec le duc Vendis. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans la forêt pendant lesquels son accompagnateur ne lui disait rien et se contentait de poursuivre son chemin. Le Mordinois se demanda s'ils allaient utiliser le même système que Vendis avait utilisé pour venir. Il n'y avait de toute manière aucune raison de faire autrement, la région ou habite Vendis était bien trop éloigné pour y aller en carrosse.

Le duc s'arrêta soudain et regarda Aether droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire :

-Tu as déjà effectué un déplacement éclair ?

-Jamais, répondit l'élu de la prophétie. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'on s'apprête à en faire un. Je te préviens, il y a quelques effets secondaires dont un vertige assez violent, une bouffée de chaleur immense et probablement des spasmes. La première fois est éprouvante pour tout le monde.

-Je suis prêt, assura le jeune homme.

Vendis hocha la tête et d'un seul coup, une immense lumière percuta les yeux d'Aether, celle-ci dura presque une minute entière. Le jeune homme stressa quelques secondes car il ne sentait pus du tout le poids de son corps pendant ce cours laps de temps, cette condition dérangea au plus haut point le garçon, il avait l'impression de ne plus exister sous forme physique. Il eut presque peur de s'envoler à la moindre bourrasque tant il n'était plus rien. Malgré ces désagréments, Aether fut heureux de ne pas avoir d'existence physique pendant ce voyage car il sentait sans savoir vraiment comment, qu'il se déplaçait à une vitesse qui dépassait sa perception physique même.

Puis, il sentit sa vitesse ralentir de manière drastique, son corps gagna en densité, ses yeux perçurent un environnement flou qui lui était inconnu. La première qu'il sentit cependant fut cette horrible envie de vomir, les hauts le cœur étaient si intense que son corps se pencha automatiquement en avant dans l'intention de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. C'est une sensation que l'héritier des Aventuriers détestait, la première ou il avait vomi c'était lorsqu'il avait goûté un fut de jus de pomme, il se souvint que Shin l'avait rendu non hermétique rendant le jus frelaté, Aether en avait été malade pendant des semaines.

Il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule et vit Seigneur Vendis, le choc de passer de l'état gazeux à l'état solide était si difficile pour son esprit qu'il en avait oublié le duc et sa quête. L'homme responsable de son malaise eut un regard compatissant envers lui.

-Désolé, dit-il d'une voix gênée. C'est ta première fois, c'est normal, au fur et à mesure ton esprit s'habituera au changement de forme.

Aether n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'habituer à quelque chose comme ça mais il ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder autour de lui, l'environnement était bien différent de celui de Mordin. Les plaines de la région ou ils se trouvaient étaient bien boisés, la construction des routes et des différentes aires de campements ne permettait pas vraiment l'élaboration d'un paysage florissant. Une carriole richement décorée les attendait avec son conducteur, les chevaux lui faisait penser aux pur-sang qu'il avait vu dans son village, leur musculature était puissante et leur résistance exemplaire. L'ancien Mordinois tenta de parler malgré son malaise, la voix était chevrotante :

-Pourquoi on ne s'est pas rendu dans votre ville ?

Vendis commença à monter dans sa carriole, à l'intérieur était brodé un tissu vert émeraude, qui se souvint être la couleur de la famille de Vendis. Aether n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel luxe mais il se rassura rapidement, il n'aura à rester ici que quelques jours. En montant il aperçut le cocher qui avait non seulement une arbalète à sa droite mais également une rapière à son flanc gauche. Une espèce de promontoire fut construit au-dessus de la carriole ou se trouvait deux archers.

-Qu'est-ce qui vaut toute cette protection Seigneur Vendis ? demanda le jeune homme. La région ne m'a pas l'air si dangereuse.

-Cela fait partie des nombreuses choses dont on doit parler, répondit le duc.

-Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec ces églises qui posent certains problèmes, pas vrai ? supposa Aether.

Vendis regarda d'un air songeur le paysage, il réfléchissait surement aux informations qu'il pouvait donner ou non au garçon. Il souffla bruyamment et commença son discours :

-Tu sais surement qu'il y a eu une période, ou, dans le cratère, la magie n'existait plus.

-L'Âge de fer, précisa le Mordinois. Si je me souviens du récit de Théo, c'est après qu'ils aient arrêter le Titan.

-Juste après cet évènement, certaines personnes, y compris Bob et les autres, ont trouvé un moyen de rétablir la magie dans certaines régions. Cependant, pendant ce laps de temps, les guildes comme celle des mercenaires ou des alchimistes ont réussi à augmenter leur pouvoir matériel, politique et économique.

-C'est logique, intervint Aether. Les Hommes ne pouvant plus s'aider de la magie, il a fallu trouver des alternatives et je suppose que les recherches en technologie ont fait un bond sans précédent.

-C'est vrai que ça nous a servi de leçon, il est clair qu'aujourd'hui malgré le retour de la magie, la technologie est restée une valeur sure. Elle a même permis la création d'une nouvelle guilde, celle des Chercheurs chargés de créer de nouveaux mécanismes ou de nouvelles technologies.

-Je commence à comprendre le rapport avec les églises.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna Vendis.

Malgré le ton qu'il avait pris, le regard du duc se fit insistant. Aether sentit que c'était la même chose qu'avec les Aventuriers, Vendis attendait qu'il trouve la solution tout seul. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et tenta de recoller les morceaux, la tâche n'était pas facile, il avait reçu plusieurs années d'Aventures et n'avait pas encore tout assimilé correctement. Mais en fouillant, dans sa mémoire il se souvint d'un détail.

-Castelblanc et Kirov, murmura-t-il. Théo m'a raconté que juste après l'Âge de Fer, ces deux cités sont parties en guerre notamment parce que les croyants agricoles de Kirov s'étaient convertis à la lumière parce que c'est dans l'une de leur église que la magie est revenue en premier. Ça s'est passé comme ça dans cette région mais seulement parce que la magie est revenue chez la lumière. Mais dans les autres régions ? Les pouvoirs des églises viennent de la psychée dont les croyants font offrande à leurs dieux, sans psychée pas d'offrande et sans offrande plus de pouvoir. Les prêtres supérieurs n'ayant plus de dons venant de leurs dieux, ils ont quitté leur église et les simples croyants ont fait de même. J'ai bon ?

Vendis sourit timidement et commenta simplement :

-Je dois reconnaître qu'ils t'ont bien entraîné.

\- ça n'a pas été tous les jours faciles, rétorqua Aether.

-Je le sais, j'ai reçu le même entraînement que toi. Enfin bref, pour en revenir à ma garde rapprochée, sache simplement qu'aujourd'hui quelques grandes villes n'ont aucun fief d'aucune église en leur sein et la capitale ou j'habite en fait partie. Ce n'est pas forcément que l'on n'accepte pas leurs croyances, c'est plutôt que les églises ont tendance à vouloir diriger nos cités dans l'ombre avec des méthodes peu conventionnelles. Pour certaines personnes, les cités comme la mienne sont en quelque sorte ce qui a provoqué leur déclin.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, vous venez tout juste de me dire que c'était en grande partie à cause de l'âge de fer que le déclin des institutions ecclésiastiques a commencé. Vos cités n'y sont pour rien, alors pourquoi s'en prendre à vous ?

Le duc attendit quelques secondes, faisant semblant de regarder le paysage défilant devant ses yeux. La discussion qui allait suivre ne lui faisait visiblement pas plaisir.

-Tu es croyant Aether ?

Il dut réfléchir à cette question, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé auparavant.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua celui-ci. Théo, malgré ses croyances, ou anciennes croyances, ne m'a jamais inculqué la foi en la Lumière. Alors, je dirais que non.

-Je vois, répondit Vendis. Eh bien, comme tu n'as pas grande connaissance des croyants laisse moi te dire quelque chose : La foi ne fait pas partie des choses basées sur les faits ou la logique. Oh bien sûr, certains croyants ont bien essayé de trouver des preuves, disons, « scientifiques » de la chose, certaines sont même très convaincantes. Cependant, la plupart des croyants n'en n'ont pas besoin, c'est quelque de si primordial pour eux que lorsqu'on ils sentent que leur foi est en danger…

-Ils perdent toute logique, finissait Aether. Quelque part, ce n'est pas différent de vouloir sauver un proche, sauf que là, ça prend une dimension bien plus spirituelle.

-C'est bien vrai, approuva le duc.

Aether se rappela soudain de la faiblesse aggravée d'Eden, il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas arrêté d'écumer mille et un bouquins afin de trouver un remède à son mal. Il avait même, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, désobéi aux Aventuriers afin de rejoindre la grande ville à côté de Mordis, il voulait trouver un alchimiste pouvant l'aider. Malheureusement, la louve avait péri avant que le garçon puisse aller plus loin dans son investigation. Mais aujourd'hui, il se demandait jusqu'ou aurait-il pu aller pour sauver Eden ? Aurait-il menacé l'alchimiste si ça avait été nécessaire ? D'instinct, sa réponse aurait été non. Mais il se mit à la place des croyants qui eux vivaient dans la peur de perdre leur foi pendant plusieurs années. Si la souffrance de la louve avait duré plusieurs années et qu'Aether devait supporter la possibilité de son décès durant longtemps, il devait bien avouer que la tentation de la sauver quoi qu'il en coute aurait été bien plus grande.

-Je connais tes réflexions, l'interrompit Vendis. J'ai eu exactement les mêmes que toi il y a quelques années. Mais nous parlerons de tout ça quand on sera à la capitale si ça ne te dérange pas, là-bas, il y aura toutes les informations que tu souhaites, nos rapports sont les plus complets possibles et je suis sûr que tu y trouveras le nécessaire.

Aether ne pouvait pas le contredire, il ne disposait que d'informations anémiques et prendre la meilleure décision dans cette situation était impossible. Et il sentait que le sujet rendait nerveux Vendis, et lui-même devait bien avouer que c'était un sujet sur lequel il n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances. Et étrangement, pendant un court instant, quelque chose en lui se dégoutait à parler de religion, il tenta de réprimer ce sentiment du mieux qu'il put et tenta de se calmer en changeant de sujet :

-Et ce guerrier aquamancien dont vous m'aviez parlé ?

-Ah ! Oui, tu parles de Varhyl. Tu pourras le rencontrer au château, il est presque aussi impatient que mon fils à te rencontrer.

-Votre fils ? Je suppose qu'il reçoit une éducation digne de son rang.

Vendis souffla presque bruyamment et dit d'un air las :

-J'aimerais bien. Mais il n'est pas très enclin à faire valoir son rang.

-Et que fait-il donc de son temps libre pour vous exaspérer ainsi ?

-En ce moment ? Très honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée.

 **Désolé pour cette fin quelque peu abrupte mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment finir ce chapitre. Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^. Merci de lire ma modeste « œuvre ».**


	5. Arrivée

Meldys sentait son cœur battre, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il aurait pu s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il s'engageait dans une aventure comme celle-ci, l'excitation de la chose était presque plus enivrante que la raison pour laquelle il s'apprêtait à sortir du château. Il passa un couloir aux parois de briques d'un gris désespérément neutre en faisant bien attention qu'aucun des gardes ne puisse le voir. Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait les rondes des soldats par cœur, s'y faufiler n'était donc pas un problème pour lui.

En passant il vit un miroir et se retint d'y regarder son reflet, il détestait sa peau incroyablement lisse, ses cheveux châtains en pagaille ainsi que sa peau légèrement scintillante. Etant fils de duc, il a souvent dû rencontrer des nobles à l'allure parfaite devant lesquels il se sentait banal, surement une des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait tant la politique. Ayant peur de se faire repérer, Meldys avança vite dans un endroit plus sûr. Il regarda par une fenêtre afin d'estimer l'heure qu'il était, espérant que la personne sensée venir ne serait pas trop en retard.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit finalement des bruits de pas qu'il reconnut presque immédiatement. Il se tourna vers la dite personne et vit comme à son habitude une nervosité exacerbée dans le regard de son valet. Celui était plus jeune que lui de deux ans à peine, il avait les cheveux blonds à mi-épaule et des yeux d'un bleu étonnant, sa carrure était encore plus rachitique que la sienne ce qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible avant de le rencontrer. Comme toujours, il portait une cape de couleur verte, celle de la famille régnante, preuve de son grand respect pour celle-ci. Cela lui rappela le jour ou il l'avait choisi pour être son valet, ce pauvre garçon venait de perdre sa famille dans un incendie et le duc lui donna refuge dans son château. Le petit garçon était alors destiné à être adopté par un paysan qui le ferait travailler comme un forcené, ce que Meldys avait refusé pour lui proposer son statut de valet. Ceci dit, malgré le petit sourire en coin que lui donnait toujours la loyauté à toute épreuve de son ami, il le comprenait parfaitement. Pour une personne d'un milieu modeste c'était une vraie aubaine pour lui, il avait accès à une éducation de première classe et à des quartiers plus que confortable et à un statut de noble intégré à son métier de valet. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure promotion possible.

Le fils du duc vit son ami chargé de plusieurs sacs remplis de divers produits :

-Tu as tout ce que j'ai demandé, Erik ?

Le valet vérifia une dernière fois le contenu des sacs et récita machinalement :

-Onguent médicinal, Poudre de la Forêt d'émeraude, Poil de tigre à dent de sapin, Viridum et de l'eau de la Rivière Blanche. Je pense que c'est bon.

-Bien, répondit Meldys. Je te remercie Erik, sans toi, ça aurait été impossible.

-Il faut Monseigneur, que la dernière fois, vous vous êtes fait attraper dans la réserve. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à les entourlouper mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça marchera la prochaine fois.

-On verra. Et encore une fois, arrête de m'appeler Monseigneur.

-Vous savez que je n'oserais jamais vous appeler autrement … Monseigneur.

Meldys fut partager entre le sourire ou l'exaspération :

-Bon. Allez, viens. Il faut qu'on sorte rapidement d'ici, je ne veux pas me faire prendre par un des gardes.

Le chemin jusqu'à la sortie du château fut facile, Meldys connaissait l'existence d'un passage vers les égouts et n'hésitait pas à l'utiliser autant de fois que nécessaire. Il avait depuis quelques-temps une routine bien rodée, quelques habits modestes étaient laissés à côté de la sortie, et l'odeur des effluves nauséabonde aidant, la transformation en homme du peuple était un jeu d'enfant.

Ce qui ressemblait beaucoup moins à un jeu par contre, c'était le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui en sortant des égouts : Les pavés servant aux passages des différentes charrettes étaient percés à plusieurs endroits, les différentes petites étables de commerces étaient dans un sale état, certains marchands priant pour qu'un coup de vent ne fasse pas tomber en ruine leur commerce. Les maisons tenaient encore debout malgré leur vétusté uniquement grâce aux planches pourries que trouvaient les gens ici et là. L'agriculture du duché suffisait à nourrir le peuple mais il n'était pas rare de voir un habitant ayant toujours faim après son repas, une bonne partie des cultures servaient aux rations des soldats. Encore une fois, Meldys ne pouvait que haïr toutes ces taxes que son père imposait à son peuple pour soi-disant « aider le duché à se relever de cette phase difficile. ».

Meldys et Erik durent traverser quelques rues pour arriver à destination, marchant avec leurs longues capuches pour éviter d'être reconnu par quiconque. Le fils du duc toqua à la porte, quelques secondes plus tard, il vit une personne âgée ayant ses cheveux blancs en chignon, un visage poupin et des toutes petites lunettes rondes. Elle lui faisait penser à une mamie gâteau qui raconterait ses histoires au coin du feu. C'est elle qui engagea la conversation immédiatement tout en les laissant entrer :

-Bonjour Monseigneur. Entrez, le temps presse.

-Bonjour Ludicia, répondit le plus poliment possible Mendys tout en entrant dans la demeure. Comment va-t-il ?

-Son état empire, annonça-t-elle l'air grave.

Une boule de chagrin monta dans la gorge du fils de duc. Il marcha le plus adroitement possible dans cet établissement qui était en fait un refuge pour les malades et les miséreux. Ludicia, ancienne prêtresse de la Lumière, faisait don de sa charité à qui voulait bien la recevoir. Il demanda rapidement à Erik de donner les produits qu'il avait amené avec lui, ce qui redonna quelque peu confiance à l'ancienne prêtresse.

-Oh ! Dieu Merci ! Grâce à ça je vais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois. Je commence vraiment à croire que c'est La Lumière qui vous a mené à moi.

Meldys ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à cette prière. Il y avait une part de vrai dans ce qu'elle disait, étant fils d'un demi-élémentaire de Lumière il était d'un certain point de vue, bel et bien envoyé par elle. Il monta quatre par quatre les marches menant à l'étage pour arriver au chevet du malade. La peau de celui-ci avait pris une teinte olive depuis le temps d'absence de Meldys, les boutons noirs purulents étaient suintants d'un liquide visqueux noir et sa fièvre était telle que le lit sr lequel il était couché était trempé. Le pauvre tremblait de froid et luttait contre la douleur horrible qui devait maintenant lui tirailler les muscles. C'est malheureusement ce que faisait la Paralysie du Grunik, le Grunik était un petit vers de terre qui communiquait s maladie via une sorte de morsure, elle paralyse complètement la personne et si le malade n'est pas pris très vite, il peut mourir en trois jours à peine. Il maudissait son incapacité à l'aider la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Meldys sentit la main de Ludicia se poser sur ses épaules.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous aviez déjà soigné des dizaines de personnes, vous ne teniez presque plus debout. Vous auriez risqué votre vie en essayant de le sauver.

-Peut-être, admit tristement le fils de demi-élémentaire. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que si je l'aurais soigné avant, il aurait pu éviter toutes ces souffrances…

-Vous êtes là maintenant. Vous allez pouvoir le sauver.

Elle avait raison. Il ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il avait encore beaucoup de personnes à aider aujourd'hui, Ludicia comptait sur lui et il ne voulait pas non plus la décevoir. Il commença donc à énoncer à voix hautes des versets de l'église de la lumière, ce n'était pas nécessaire pour que ses pouvoirs de guérison fonctionnent, mais il se sentait obligé de la faire, non seulement pour ses croyances, mais aussi pour remercier La Lumière de lui avoir donner de tels pouvoirs. Il apposa donc ses mains baignées d'une lumière chaude et chaleureuse sur le corps endolori du malade, ses tremblements cessèrent, les boutons se résorbèrent les uns après les autres et il sentit sa fièvre baisser. Le processus dura plusieurs minutes si bien que Meldys s'en retrouvé essoufflé, mais heureux que ses pouvoirs aient eu bon effet. Il souffla bruyamment de gratitude et se tourna vers la Ludicia :

-Y a-t-il d'autres cas grave comme celui-ci dot je dois m'occuper en priorité ?

-Non. Seulement plusieurs personnes avec quelques blessures superficielles, une personne ayant un bras cassé et une autre atteinte d'une grosse grippe.

-Bien. Accepteriez que j'aille dans votre salle de recueillement afin que je puisse prier La Lumière ? Je ne les aie pas effectués par manque de temps.

-Avec joie, répondit Ludicia avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

Meldys se doutait que la prêtresse ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse que par le fait de voir un croyant tel que lui envers La Lumière, ils étaient de plus en plus rares dans la ville, préférant fuir l'endroit qui était en froid avec plusieurs églises.

Il entra donc dans la salle de recueillement qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une simple salle rectangulaire affublée de plusieurs bancs pour la prière ainsi que de divers symboles de différentes croyances et une grande fenêtre illuminait la salle. Il s'assit donc sur un des bancs et commença sa prière. Il récita un passage qu'il adorait, c'était celui ou La Lumière guida un pauvre paysan victime de la guerre et ayant perdu ses récoltes. Cet homme était un agriculteur accompli, c'est pourquoi La Lumière le guida vers un village ou les récoltes étaient très mauvaises, poussant l'homme à aider son prochain grâce à ses compétences. Il voyagea ainsi de village en village aidant la population comme il le pouvait. Petit à petit, son lien avec La Lumière était si grand qu'il avait acquérit le pouvoir de soigner les plantations de certaines personnes, il prit ainsi le nom du Bienfaiteur des moissons. Il y avait maints récits à propos de La Lumière dans les versets de l'église, mais cette histoire faisait parti de celles dont Meldys voulait qu'elle ait réellement existée.

Il ne savait pas vraiment de quand remontait sa croyance envers La Lumière mais Meldys pensait qu'elle avait toujours été présente. Même s'il était sûr que le récit de son père sur sa résurrection par La Lumière l'y a aidé, après tout, c'est grâce à elle que son père a pu vivre et donc, que lui-même a pu naître, n'était-t-il pas normal de croire en la personne grâce à laquelle on existe. Et puis il y avait ses pouvoirs, lui qui avait toujours espérer aider les gens, il avait acquis ses pouvoirs de manière si naturelles que même son père s'en étonnait. Pour lui, ce don devait être l'œuvre de La Lumière, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Il savait qu'une certaine partie venait de son père étant demi-élémentaire de lumière mais au fond de lui, Meldys savait.

Une fois sa prière finie, Meldys s'attela à soigner toutes les personnes qui en avaient besoin. Plus le garçon venait dans ce refuge, plus il perdait foi dans les décisions de son père. Il voyait tant de personnes blessées ou ayant faim, des parents sacrifiant leur part de nourriture pour leur enfant ou des vieillards mourant de froid dans leurs petites bicoques, Meldys se disait que peu importe la raison, aucun duc ne devrait laisser don peuple dans un tel état. Il savait que son père faisait de son mieux, mais malgré tout, une partie de l'esprit du garçon se disait que ce n'était pas assez. On lui disait souvent qu'il était trop niais et simpliste dans sa manière de voir les choses. Peut-être était-ce vrai, Meldys lui-même ignorait la réponse.

Le travail pour soigner ces personnes fut long et difficile mais heureusement pour ces pauvres malheureux, il réussit à aider toutes les personnes du refuge. L'effort lui avait coûté, le fils de duc voyait quelque peu trouble et ses jambes n'étaient cette fois pas flageolantes à cause du stress de sortir du château sous le joug des gardes. Il fit mine de rien le temps de pouvoir sortir du refuge, jusqu'à ce que Erik s'insurge :

-Regardez-vous Monseigneur ! Je vois que vous tenez à peine debout. Je vous en prie, laissez moi vous aider jusqu'au château.

Meldys n'eut même pas la force de contester et se laissa aider par son valet.

-Merci Erik. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Le valet d'Erik répondit sous un ton de reproche :

-Vous mourreriez probablement à aider votre peuple. Ce que vous faites est noble, mais s'il-vous plaît, faites attention à vous. Vous tuer à la tâche ne rendrait service à personne.

Il remercia La Lumière d'avoir un si bon ami et en rentrant au château essaya de se reposer comme il put. Il eut droit à un sermon d'une demi-heure de la part du capitaine de la garde pour avoir désobéi aux règles de sécurité, mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau, Meldys pourrait réciter ce sermon par-cœur.

C'est pendant que Meldys était aux bains qu'Erik arriva tout sourire, en courant et même bousculant certaines personnes qui le regardèrent d'un œil mauvais.

-Monseigneur ! exulta-t-il de joie. J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous.

-Qu'y a-t-il donc Erik ? quémanda Meldys.

-Je viens de recevoir un message. Il se trouve que le rendez-vous très important que votre père avait aujourd'hui était en fait pour rencontrer … Tenez vous bien. Le fils des quatres aventuriers !

Face à cette nouvelle, l'esprit de Meldys bloqua tout juste le temps de demander :

-Ceux-là même qui ont entraîné mon père pendant une partie de son enfance ?

-Exactement monseigneur ! entonna le valet.

Lorsque son esprit se débloqua, un sourire s'étirait jusqu'à ses deux oreilles.

Oh Mon dieu ! pensa-t-il. Ce jour arrive enfin ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Il avait envie de prendre Erik dans ses bras, de danser dans cette salle de nain pourtant bondée ou même de crier pour extérioriser sa joie immense. Enfin, il était là. Il avait attendu ce jour pendant toute sa vie. Son père lui racontait lorsqu'il était petit les Aventures de beaucoup d'Aventuriers, mais surtout des précepteurs du duc, ce moment était toujours son préféré de la journée tant le petit était fasciné par les Aventuriers. Depuis, il avait étudié et écumé toutes les bibliothèques possibles et imaginables sur les Aventuriers, du bouquin de la bibliothèque du coin jusqu'aux vieux récits croulant plus sous la poussière qu'une tombe. Il se considérait comme un véritable spécialiste aujourd'hui même s'il cherchait encore et toujours de nouvelles histoires. Parfois son père plaisantait en disant que la seule chose qu'il préférait à La Lumière, c'était les Aventuriers.

-Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu avant ? S'énerva-t-il soudain.

-Je l'ignore, répondit Erik.

-Bon. Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ?

-Si tout se passe bien sur le trajet, dans une heure.

A peine eut-il reçu l'information que le fils du duc se leva d'un geste brusque et courut pour sortir des bains. Il se changea aussi vite qu'il le put et invita son valet à courir avec lui :

-Je vais partir à ma salle d'études et relire mes dernières notes, décréta-t-il. Toi, va préparer ma tenue le temps que je vienne et laisse là sur le lit. Ensuite, ressort tous mes écrits personnels mais également le meilleur papier que tu puisses trouver.

Erik acquiesça rapidement et partit vers sa destination. Meldys n'avait pas l'habitude de donner des ordres aussi sèchement mais se dit que son Valet comprendrait. Il comprenait toujours.

C'est donc en moins de 40 minutes que Meldys fut prêt. Il vit en allant vers l'entrée du château que la garde était déjà prête : plusieurs soldats vêtus d'une armure verte, la couleur de la famille, avaient pris position, ils formaient deux lignes l'une en face de l'autre et perpendiculaire au château. Les plus hauts gradés de son armée étaient là ainsi que le Haut-conseil du duché. Meldys savait qui était la personne en train d'arriver, un fils d'Aventurier, mais était-ce vraiment une raison d'amener tout le gratin du duché ? Il en doutait fortement, c'est pour ça que lorsqu'il vit Varhyl, il décida d'en savoir plus.

Varhyl était là, en posture guerrière les mains derrière le dos, parfaitement droit. Son armure avait été faire sur-mesure ayant des reflets de bleu et de vert, l'un faisait référence à ses pouvoirs d'Aquamancien, et l'autre aux couleurs de la famille du duc. Ou devrait-il dire, de la famille de Varhyl puisque celui était comme le deuxième fils du duc Vendis.

Ce garçon avait été entraîné et recueilli par Vendis, c'était seulement un orphelin que les mages du coin avaient recueilli pour entraîner ses dons d'aquamancien. Il a été entraîné de manière drastique par son père adoptif ce dont Meldys a toujours été quelque peu jaloux, il sentait que la relation était différente de celle que lui-même avait avec son père. Pendant que Varhyl s'entraînant avec son père, Meldys étudiait l'économie et la politique. Pendant que Varhyl livrait des batailles au côté du duc, Meldys faisait de son mieux pour aider son peuple, non pas que le fils du duc veuille participer à des guerres mais c'est plutôt qu'il avait rarement l'occasion de partager des choses avec son père.

Malgré tout, la relation entre le fils adoptif et héréditaire du duc n'avait rien de conflictuelle. Varhyl discutait souvent avec lui et lui avait même avoué une fois qu'il admirait sa sagesse et son intelligence tandis que Meldys enviait le courage et la force de la personne qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il ne comptait plus les bons moments qu'il avait eu avec l'aquamancien.

Meldys se dirigea donc vers son frère adoptif et lui fit un grand sourire qui, étrangement, ne lui fit pas rendu, Varhyl semblait quelque peu tendu, et il avait pourtant combattu contre deux Ogres à lui tout seul et avec un bras cassé. Meldys doutait même qu'un démon puisse l'effrayer. Mais cette fois, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son frère évitait de croiser son regard au sien mais lui dit tout de même rapidement :

-Désolé de ne pas t'avoir rendu visite ces derniers temps. Notre père m'a demandé de gérer certaines choses avant son arrivée.

Voilà donc pourquoi il avait l'air quelque peu renfermé ! Il savait que l'Aventurier allait venir ici alors que Meldys l'ignorait. Son frère connaissait l'amour qu'il avait pour l'histoire des Aventuriers, il devait se sentir mal de lui cacher un tel fait.

-C'est bon, répondit le fils héréditaire. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu devais être occupé avec notre père dehors.

L'aquamancien se pencha assez près vers son frère pour murmurer :

-Je t'ai réservé toute la soirée avec lui. Au cas ou tu veuilles revoir tes notes, je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

-Ça peut attendre, lui a répondu Meldys. Accueillons-le correctement.

Les deux frères tombèrent d'accord, ils passèrent donc les dernières minutes à attendre la charrette qui apparut finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle était reconnaissable de par son bois noble et de ses chevaux à la forte musculature mais surtout à l'intérieur jonché de vert. Le carrosse s'arrêta tout juste entre les deux lignes de soldats, formant un chemin pour laisser passer les personnes à l'intérieur.

Meldys reconnut immédiatement son père qui sortit aves sa stature noble et sourit à sa garde. Il se dirigea vers certains membres du conseil et commença à discuter avec eux pour enfin faire un geste pour présenter la personne qui allait sortir.

Le fils du duc s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça. Sortit un jeune adulte qui avait l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'année. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, sa peau bronzée signifiait qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps dehors. Sa musculature était finement sculptée, contrairement à celle de Varhyl qui était massive et tout en puissance, la sienne était tout en équilibre lui laissant toute la mobilité possible. Le garçon n'avait pas d'armure mais ses vêtements étaient visiblement faits par un tisseur expérimenté puisqu'étant de grande qualité. Il avait avec lui un sac qui semblait bien rempli, un arc de bois noir et une épée richement ornée que reconnut Meldys, c'était une épée de l'église de la lumière.

Au final, Meldys fut quelque peu déçu. A part le physique du jeune homme qui pourrait faire tomber n'importe quelle femme, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, pas de charisme particulier à part un calme légèrement stressant, pas de pouvoir particulier que ressentait le fils de demi-élémentaire. Meldys se tourna vers son frère en armure qui eut quelque peu la même expression, visiblement, lui aussi ne s'attendait pas à ça.

L'inconnu continua vers Vendis et engagea la conversation avec les membres du conseil puis se dirigea vers Varhyl, lui tendit la main et engagea la conversation :

-Varhyl je suppose ? Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis Aether, même si tu dois certainement déjà le savoir.

-C'est un plaisir, répondit l'aquamancien avec un air las que seul Meldys repéra.

Le dénommé Aether se retourna vers Meldys, qui cette fois, fut quelque peu décontenancé par la couleur de ses yeux, ils changeaient constamment de couleur et semblait l'analyser sous toutes les coutures. L'Aventurier eut malgré tout un sourire et dit :

-Et voici donc le fils du duc. Meldys. J'ai été prévenu que tu souhaiterais certainement me poser plusieurs questions pour tes études historiques. J'essayerais d'y répondre du mieux que je peux et je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai également plusieurs questions à te poser. Mais si tu veux bien attendre jusqu'au début de soirée.

-Il n'y a aucun souci, répondit piteusement le garçon. Je me doute bien que tu dois être occupé.

Aether le remercia rapidement et partit avec le duc et le conseil politique de la région. Tout juste après, son Varhyl prit par le bras et lui demanda le plus discrètement possible de le suivre. Ce que fis Meldys sans discuter, vu le ton qu'il avait pris, ça devait être vraiment important. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs rapidement et le jeune noble reconnut l'entrée du bureau de son père. Qu'avait donc à lui dire son frère pour aller ainsi dans cet endroit ? Ce bureau était sécurisé par plusieurs magies qui empêchait toute information de fuiter. Une fois entré, Meldys enleva rapidement son armure sur laquelle se reflétait les flammes du foyer et commença par un :

-Pfiou ! Même après toutes ces années, j'ai toujours aussi chaud dans cette armure.

Meldys voyait bien que son frère essayait de calmer aussi bien lui-même que l'ambiance régnant dans la pièce. La conversation allait apparemment n'être pas banale.

-Pourquoi nous avoir emmené ici ? Demanda le fils héréditaire du duc.

-C'est à propos de l'Aventurier qui vient d'arriver.

-ça merci. Je l'aurais deviné. Tu étais au courant depuis quand qu'il allait venir ?

Son frère évita son regard et dit d'un air d'excuse :

-Depuis plus de 10 ans...

L'esprit de Meldys eut un moment de blanc mais répondit quand même :

-Excuses-moi ? Je crois ne pas avoir bien compris.

-Lorsque notre père m'a recueilli, il m'a demandé si je voulais bien participer à un entraînement. Cet entraînement visait à faire de moi le meilleur dans certains domaines : L'escrime, l'aquamancie, la stratégie militaire ce genre de choses. Le but était au final de former des partenaires pour que ceux-ci puisse s'allier à un élu.

Cette fois-ci, l'esprit de Meldys retrouva son ardeur. Il comprit enfin les conséquences de ce que lui disait son frère :

-Et c'est toi l'élu ?

-Non, concéda Varhyl. C'est l'Aventurier que tu as vu tout à l'heure, moi je ne suis qu'un des compagnons prêts à se battre pour lui. L'élu, lui, est censé accomplir beaucoup de choses pour la paix de ce monde, notamment rétablir l'équilibre entre le monde physique et de l'Ether.

-Mais... Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit avant ?

Meldys ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une teinte de reproche dans sa voix, il ne comprenait pas encore tous les tenants et aboutissants de tout ça.

-Je n'en suis pas fier... admit son frère. Ce que je te dis là n'est connu que par une poignée de personnes, ce sont des informations ultra secrètes. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, c'est ton père qui m'a demandé de garder ça secret. Comprends-moi, cet homme m'avait sauvé et recueilli, je pouvais difficilement dire non.

Meldys ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il connaissait le respect immense qu'il avait pour son père adoptif. Dans une telle situation, il aurait très certainement fait la même chose.

-Et pourquoi me prévenir maintenant ?

-Je pars probablement pour plusieurs années. Je quitterais le duché, je te quitterais toi, notre père et mes hommes...

Pendant que son frère parlait, Meldys eut un déclic, il comprit enfin ce qui n'allait pas chez le fils adoptif du duc aujourd'hui. Sa voix était si peu décidée...

-Tu ne veux plus faire ça... C'est ça... ?

Varhyl eut un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le regard de son interlocuteur : celui de la honte.

-Au début, j'étais reconnaissant. C'était un tel honneur de participer à une telle quête. Enfin, je veux dire, je connaissais déjà quelques récits d'Aventuriers avant de connaître le duc. C'était l'opportunité de participer à quelque chose de grand, et comme je n'avais plus d'attache après la mort de mes parents, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

-Mais ?

-Mais j'ai commencé à apprécier la vie ici. Je t'ai rencontré et je ne compte plus le nombre de bons moments que j'ai passé avec toi. J'ai connu mes hommes et les soldats avec lesquels je me suis battu pour protéger le duché. J'aimes cette ville et ce peuple. Après tout ça, je ne pense pas être capable de laisser tout ce que j'ai construit. Et puis, il y a Marika...

Comment ne pas le comprendre ? Il s'était battu et a vécu toute sa vie pour un duché qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter pour un inconnu. Qui n'aurait pas une once d'hésitation ? En plus de ça, il y avait le cas de Marika, la sœur des deux garçons était tellement attachée à ses deux frères qu'elle se laisserait probablement mourir de faim en sachant qu'elle devait quitter l'un des deux.

-Bon, fit enfin Meldys. Comment tu comptes gérer ça du coup ?

-Je penses qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, supposa le frère. D'après ce que je sais, Aether a au moins 8 compagnons répartis un peu partout dans le cratère. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème mais … Je ne veux pas décevoir notre père.

-Ne t'inquiète, pas le rassura le fils héréditaire de Vendis en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

Les deux frères sourirent, heureux de cette complicité retrouvée, ils ont donc décidé de s'entraîner au combat à l'épée. Meldys savait qu'il ne faisait absolument pas le poids contre son frère, cependant, il appréciait ces moments ou il partageait quelque chose avec un membre de sa famille. Malheureusement pour lui, Meldys n'était pas quelqu'un de très physique et il se fatiguait très vite. Heureusement pour lui que ces entraînements se faisaient dans la cour privée de leur père.

Une petite heure plus tard, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un les observait, ce qui surpris le fils du duc puisque personne n'était autorisé à venir ici à part une poignée de personnes. Mais après avoir reconnu son équipement, il se souvint d'Aether. L'héritier des Aventuriers croisa le regard de Meldys et lui souriait calmement, puis, vint vers les deux combattants. Ce fut Varhyl qui engagea la conversation :

-La réunion avec le conseil du duché est terminée à ce que je vois.

-Oui, répondit Aether. Honnêtement je ne suis pas habitué à assister à de telles réunions... Je préfère encore un entraînement à l'épée.

Le jeune homme regarda l'armure et l'épée de Varhyl et eut l'air intéressé par l'équipement porté par le fils adoptif du duc. Meldys le comprenait, cela avait été forgée avec du minerai sous-marin, c'est une pièce unique à la hauteur de la personne qui la portait.

-Ça te dérange, commença Aether en regardant Varhyl. Si je te propose un duel ? J'ai eu vent de tes exploits sur le champ de bataille et j'aimerais savoir si tu vaux ce qu'on dit de toi.

Le guerrier en armure sourit devant ce duel : il ne refusait jamais un dit.

-D'accord, accepta Varhyl. Mais ne te plains pas si tu perds. Le premier qui est touché, ça te va ?

-Bien sûr. Mais repose-toi un moment avant, je ne voudrais pas te désavantager.

C'est ainsi, qu'après s'être reposé puis désaltéré près de la fontaine proche du terrain d'entraînement, les deux garçons se placèrent donc vers les deux extrémités du terrain pendant que Meldys analysa plus attentivement l'équipement de l'adversaire de son frère :

Il avait une faible armure de cuir qui ne le ralentirais pas dans ses mouvements mais qui ne resisterait un seul coup d'épée. La lame d'Aether semblait bien trop lourde pour lui, son propriétaire lui-même ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec. Quant à son frère, son épaisse armure avait survécu à bien plus de batailles, son épée était tout aussi lourde mais la différence est que Varhyl avait les muscles pour manier une telle arme. Malgré le désavantage flagrant qu'avait l'Aventurier, le frère de Meldys ne semblait pas serein, pour une raison ou une autre, il sentait visiblement que ça n'allait pas être un combat facile.

-A quoi a-t-on le droit ? demanda le vétéran du duché.

-Tout ce que tu veux, répondit trop calmement Aether. Aquamancie, armes, poisons etc. Peut-on commencer ? Meldys, tu veux bien définir le vainqueur, le premier qui blesse l'autre ou qui le rend évanoui gagne. C'est bon.

Le fils du duc confirma rapidement et enfin le duel commença :

Chacun des adversaires dégaina son épée, ils se tournèrent autour, dans les yeux de chacun, d'assez loin pour ne pas être soumis à l'attaque de l'autre. Chacun cherchait une ouverture dans la posture de son adversaire, même Meldys savait que c'était le moment le plus important dans un duel, le premier coup imposerait le rythme du combat. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant presque 5 minutes lorsque d'un seul coup, Varhyl banda rapidement ses muscles et porta un coup en biais de bas en haut vers l'épaule gauche qu'Aether para sans même sourciller. Le frère de Meldys porta deux autres coups puissants qui ont eux-mêmes été parés, à chaque fois que les deux épées s'entrechoquaient, les bras d'Aether tremblaient sous la pression, il avait visiblement du mal à gérer la puissance du chevalier. Varhyl arrêta son estocade pour ne pas se fatiguer, son équipement était très lourd et une fatigue accrue le mettrait dans une position défavorable.

-Wouah ! commenta Aether. Sacrée puissance que tu as là.

Varhyl ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il semblait incroyablement concentré, il ne veut pas laisser une ouverture en lui répondant.

-Fais attention aux chevaux, annonça soudain Aether.

Ce qu'il venait de dire était tellement improbable que Meldys eut presque un sourire, Varhyl baissa sa garde une demi-seconde de trop pendant la laquelle Aether passa à l'attaque. L'attaque fut si rapide que Varhyl eut à peine le temps de parer le coup, son adversaire enchaîna avec plusieurs autres tout aussi rapide, non, il augmentait la cadence au fur et à mesure, tellement que même en tant que spectateur, lui-même n'arrivait plus à voir les coups, il se demanda comment son frère pouvait gérer de telles attaques. De plus, quelque chose intriguait Meldys, son frère semblait grincer des dents à chaque coup porté. Puis, remarqua qu'Aether portait en fait ses coups de manière à obliger Varhyl à utiliser son pied gauche comme appui. Un souvenir revint au fils du duc, l'accident de Varhyl ! Il s'était cassé le pied lors d'un accident de cheval, il gardait depuis une petite cicatrice et avait parfois mal, mais c'était imperceptible, comment Aether avait pu voir une chose pareille en quelques secondes de rencontre ?

Malgré la légère gêne, Varhyl réussit à parer l'enchaînement inhumain de l'aventurier, les deux personnes étaient se jaugèrent une nouvelle fois, avec cette fois une respiration plus rapide, ce n'était pas étonnant, que ce soit l'attaquant ou le défenseur, ils ne pouvaient pas tenir un tel rythme indéfiniment.

-Je suis impressionné par ta persévérance, reconnu Aether. Tu n'as pas lâché l'épée mais en plus, tu as réussi à ne pas te faire toucher. Cependant...

Lâché l'épée ? pensa Meldys. Mais qu'est-ce que...

Pour mieux comprendre, l'intéressé regarda plus attentivement l'épée de son frère et remarqua une légère lueur rouge sur le manche de la lame. Elle rougeoyait ! Aether avait chauffé à blanc la lame ! Et il a réussi à faire ça pendant l'enchaînement incroyable qu'il venait de faire, cet homme était inhumain, tout comme l'homme qui avait réussi à tenir malgré ça.

-Cependant, continua l'Aventurier. J'ai entendu parler d'une bataille venant de ton père ou tu était général.

Malgré la douleur, Varhyl serra plus fort le manche de sa lame de frustration. Il n'aimait pas ou allait cette conversation et Meldys non-plus. S'il y a bien un sujet à ne pas aborder avec lui c'était bien celui-là, son frère ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de cette tragédie.

-Tais-toi, l'injuria le chevalier du duché.

-Votre armée était deux fois plus grande que celle de vos adversaires, dit mielleusement Aether. Et pourtant, tu as perdu à plates coutures. Si je me souviens bien, tu en as même tué une trentaine de tes hommes en duel sous la contrainte. Quels piètres guerriers ils font, j'irais peut-être cracher sur leurs tombes une fois ce combat...

Aether ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, Varhyl fonça tout en criant d'une colère vibrante, il porta plusieurs bottes en y employant toute sa force physique, il mettait tout ce qu'il avait dans chaque coup, c'était très imprudent, à ce rythme, il ne pourrait porter que quelques coups. Cependant, les coups étaient si puissants qu'Aether dût plier devant une telle démonstration de force. Son épée tomba et lui avec, cependant, il continuait de garder un sourire moqueur qui n'amoindrissait pas la fureur de Varhyl. Quelque chose passa rapidement d'Aether vers les mains du frère de Meldys qui cria d'un seul. Aether avait d'un mouvement presque imperceptible, lancé une sorte d'aiguille dans la main de son adversaire qui hurla sous la douleur. Un filet de sang coula, Varhyl lâcha immédiatement son arme et tenta de la reprendre dans la seconde mais lorsque le manche tomba sur la main de Varhyl et que sa main essaya de se contracter, l'épée tomba par terre, il semblait incapable de tenir son épée avec sa main touchée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? grinça l'adversaire d'Aether.

L'attaquant se releva doucement et épousseta sa tenue tranquillement tout en disant :

-J'ai sectionné l'un de tes nerfs, tu auras beaucoup de mal à serrer quoi que ce soit avec ta main jusqu'à ce que tu sois soigné.

Varhyl essaya vainement de reprendre son épée mais abandonna, pendant ces quelques secondes, Aether en profita pour récupérer son épée. Malgré son incapacité à se battre en duel de lame, le frère de Meldys n'avait pas encore abandonné, il incanta quelques mots en même temps que l'Aventurier essaya de l'attaquer. Mais Varhyl était trop rapide, il pouvait user de ses pouvoirs d'eau en une fraction de seconde, c'est l'incantateur le plus rapide que Meldys connaisse.

Une énorme quantité d'eau sortit de la fontaine et fonça sur Aether, l'eau prit une forme de pointe à son extrémité puis se cristallisa pour former des pics de glace. L'attaqué esquiva rapidement ces projectiles tout en évitant l'énorme quantité d'eau envoyé par l'aquamancien. Meldys savait ce qu'essayait de faire son frère, il voulait enfermer Aether dans une sphère d'eau dans laquelle il s'étoufferait jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Une fine pellicule d'eau recouvrait presque tout le terrain tant la quantité d'eau était importante. Aether réussissait à esquiver les projectiles de glace et les litres d'eau en faisant des acrobaties qu'il n'avait vu que dans des divertissements de passages. Meldys avait toujours trouvé ces choses ridiculement complexes, mais il révisait son jugement en voyant Aether passer littéralement entre les gouttes.

Les deux étaient impressionnant, imposer un tel contrôle sur l'eau n'était normalement pas possible pour un aquamancien de son âge mais l'entraînement de Varhyl et son talent le lui permettait. Concernant Aether, il se doutait que de telles prouesses physiques devaient soumettre aux muscles une pression pas possible. L'un comme l'autre devrait être dans un état de fatigue conséquent, l'un des deux fera forcément une erreur quelque part. Et ce fut Aether qui fit la première, il glissa par inadvertance sur l'immense flaque d'eau sur le sol et tomba par terre, l'énorme quantité d'eau fonça sur lui et le noya complètement en quelques secondes. Le liquide prit une forme de sphère dans laquelle Aether était enfermé, Varhyl s'assurait que son prisonnier ne puisse sortir de sa bulle en créant d'énormes courants à l'intérieur de celle-ci, empêchant tout mouvement.

Pendant qu'il contrôlait cette sphère, l'Aquamancien récupéra son épée de la main gauche, étant droitier, il aurait bien plus de mal à manier son épée avec sa main faible. Il se concentra ensuite pour avoir un meilleur contrôle sous l'eau lorsque soudain, une flamme surgit devant lui et dans ces flammes, un cheval apparut. Nul besoin de décrire l'étonnement sur le visage de Varhyl, personne ne s'attend à voir un cheval apparaître dans un combat. Cependant, Meldys se rappela ce qu'avait Aether au début du combat : « Fais attention aux chevaux », Varhyl a dû se rappeler de la main même chose puisqu'il attaqua immédiatement le cheval qui disparut, puis réapparut aussitôt à côté de lui dans une gerbe de flammes. Le chevalier attaqua plusieurs fois mais l'équidé semblait se téléporter à chaque coup porté.

En étant occupé avec le cheval, Varhyl ne voyait pas ce que faisait Aether qui était visiblement concentré à contrôler son cheval. Il serra les mains puis lâcha étrangement son épée à la verticale tout en incantant quelque chose, profitant du manque de concentration de son adversaire qui rendirent es remous de l'eau supportables. Le cheval ayant disparu en même temps que l'incantation de l'Aventurier, Varhyl put se retourner et comprendre son erreur, mais il était trop tard. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment ou l'épée toucha le sol, puis une lumière aveuglante émergea d'Aether et de l'électricité parcourut l'entièreté de la bulle provoquant un cri de douleur atroce à son utilisateur. Malgré tout, le coup en valait la chandelle puisque l'électricité parcourut l'épée dont la pointe venait tout juste de toucher la flaque d'eau, l'éclair s'étendit à toute la flaque d'eau pour enfin atteindre Varhyl qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et qui poussa un cri aussi grand que celui de son adversaire. Les deux cris ne faisant plus qu'un cessèrent au bout de quelques secondes sous l'évanouissement des deux duellistes.

C'était fini. Le duel se finit donc en égalité.


End file.
